


Wiem, że widzisz na czarno i biało, więc namaluję ci czyste niebieskie niebo

by WinchesterBurger



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychological Torture, Sick Character, Torture, Translation, brak bety, grindelwald is horrible, original percy is a caring and good person, there'll be more tags when I continue, this thing where you can't see the colours until you meet your soulmate
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: Przez całe życie Credence znał świat jako symfonię czerni, bieli i szarości.Aż pewnego dnia po drugiej stronie ulicy pojawia się nieznajomy i nagle niebo staje się niebieskie...[Soulmate AU, w którym nie widzisz kolorów, dopóki nie spotkasz osoby, która jest ci przeznaczona]





	1. Niebieski

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I know you're seeing black and white so I'll paint you a clear blue sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730526) by [JuliaBaggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaBaggins/pseuds/JuliaBaggins). 



> Jestem cegłą w pisaniu tego paringu, więc tłumaczę piękne teksty.  
> Enjoy <3

Świat Credence’a zawsze był symfonią różnych odcieni szarości. Jasny dla nasłonecznionego nieba nad Nowym Jorkiem w dni, kiedy nie trząsł się z zimna, ciemny dla drzew, które czasami podziwiał, póki jego matka nie złapała go na tym i kazała przestać, szary tak ciemny, że prawie pokrywał się z jego włosami, ilekroć jej gniew przejął nad nią kontrolę i biła go, dopóki nie zaczynał krwawić.

Nie było nic niezwykłego w postrzeganiu świata w szarych barwach – przynajmniej większość ludzi, których znał Credence, również go tak postrzegała, a on nigdy tak naprawdę nie rozumiał konceptu kolorów. Jakim cudem świat mógł wyglądać inaczej tylko za sprawą kogoś specjalnego? Nie, to było niemożliwe. I to nie tak, że Credence mógł po prostu przejść się i popytać ludzi o te wszystkie rzeczy w tych ich tajemniczych kolorach, bo kiedy one fascynowały go w ten onieśmielający sposób, jego matka absolutnie nimi gardziła. A wspominanie rzeczy, którymi gardziła, nigdy nie było dobrym pomysłem, szczególnie jeśli ceniło się swoją skórę jako… no, nie nietkniętą, ale przynajmniej nie bolącą tak bardzo, jak było to możliwe.

Więc przez te wszystkie lata Credence starał się nie myśleć o kolorach. Bo chyba nie było tak, że ktoś taki jak on mógł do kogoś pasować, prawda? Świat, który widział, był w porządku. Może, nie w porządku, ale… działał. I znał tylko ten jeden sposób na jego istnienie.

Jego matka mówiła o ludziach, którzy nagle ujrzeli kolory i spłonęli w Piekle razem z tymi wszystkimi wiedźmami, które widziała, i Credence słuchał. Próbował nie fantazjować o tym, jak byłoby czuć te… nie, żeby miał jakiś pomysł, jak kolory mogłyby wyglądać, ale próbował wyobrazić sobie świat wyglądający jakoś… jaśniej.

Czasami, kiedy leżał w swoim łóżku, które ciężko było nazwać łóżkiem, płacząc, krwawiąc, pozwalał sobie marzyć o osobie, która byłaby powodem, dla jakiego widziałby wszystko w pełnej okazałości. Credence wyobrażał sobie rękę trzymającą jego własną, uśmiech, w żaden sposób nie bezduszny czy drwiący, skierowany prosto ku niemu… Wówczas, podczas większości nocy, potrząsał swoją głową, odpędzając łzy tak szybko jak marzenia. Fantazjowanie o rzeczach, które nigdy nie miały się wydarzyć, było bezsensowne.

I wtedy, tego dnia, to się stało. Credence rozdawał ulotki na zatłoczonej ulicy, ludzie ignorowali go najlepiej jak umieli albo wykrzykiwali najgorsze wyzwiska pod jego adresem. Spojrzał na broszurki, które ściskał w rękach, przeniósł wzrok w górę, aby spojrzeć na słońce i dowiedzieć się, ile czasu mniej więcej zostało mu na pozbycie się ich… I wtedy to zobaczył. Z niebem było coś nie tak. Nie patrzyło na niego w jasnej szarości, jakiej oczekiwał, nie, było… inne. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widział, nie widział takiego… _koloru._ To musiało być to. I jak to mówili, że niebo jaki ma kolor? _Niebieski_. Credence widział niebieski. I tam, na ulicy, otoczony nieznajomymi i miastem, którego bał się bardziej niż wolał przyznać, zatrzymał się, żeby po prostu na to spojrzeć. I nie pomyślał o tym, co widziany kolor znaczył, nie pomyślał o specjalnych osobach, nie, był ujęty tym całym niebieskim dookoła niego. Wątpił, czy chciałby kiedykolwiek patrzyć na coś innego. Na razie nie chciał.

Ale jeśli Credence spojrzałby gdzieś indziej niż na niebieskie, _niebieskie_ niebo tylko na chwilę, może zauważyłby mężczyznę po drugiej stronie ulicy. Tego w garniturze, który zdawał się być przed chwilą jeszcze tak bardzo zabiegany, a teraz po prostu tam stał. Patrzył pomiędzy domami na niebo, jakby nigdy wcześniej go nie widział. Bo tak właściwie, to nie widział…

 


	2. Czerwony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival chce odnaleźć osobę, która spowodowała, że nagle ujrzał niebieskie, niebieskie niebo...

 - -ves? Panie Graves, proszę pana?

Wreszcie Percival odwrócił wzrok od okna i obrócił się twarzą do Tiny Goldstein. Młoda aurorka obdarowała go osobliwym spojrzeniem, może nawet trochę skonsternowanym, a on zaczął się zastawiać, jak długo już mogła stać tam w drzwiach. Roztargnienie nie było jego cechą, szczególnie nie w pracy, ale _dzisiaj_ … było inaczej.

I Tina jakoś to pogorszyła, stojąc tam w żakiecie tak _niebieskim_ , że prawie ranił go w oczy. Poza tym, że tak naprawdę tego nie robił, a Percival był nim urzeczony. Jak również innymi odcieniami niebieskiego, które nagle od wczoraj zaczęły zamieszkiwać jego świat, a on nie miał ich dosyć.

Żakiet Tiny był ciemnoniebieski, prawie czarny; widział wcześniej na ulicach te mugolskie samochody, które były nawet ciemniejsze, ale wciąż niebieskie, tylko przemknęło mu to przez głowę – przemknęło i spowodowało, że Percival zaczął się zastanawiać, czy osoba prowadząca takie auto wiedziała, jakiego było koloru, czy spotkała już swoją bratnią duszę czy po prostu myślała, że jedzie czarnym samochodem. Jeden z jego współpracowników tego ranka miał na sobie jasnoniebieski szal, a kiedy Percival zaprosił dzisiaj swoją siostrę na herbatę odkrył, iż jego ulubiony kubek też jest niebieski.

Percival Graves nie był bardzo towarzyskim osobnikiem, nie znał zbyt wielu ludzi, których mógł nazwać przyjaciółmi albo czymś takim, ale jego siostra… Jakoś jej ufał. I po tym, jak przeszedł przez ulicę, jak gdyby był to zwyczajny dzień w biurze, ujrzenie _koloru_ było czymś, o czym musiał porozmawiać. Więc to zrobili, rozmawiali do późnej nocy, a w końcu oboje zgodzili się, iż najlepszą opcją będzie wrócić do miejsca, gdzie Percival pierwszy raz zobaczył niebo w jego niebieskiej wspaniałości.

Siostra Percivala już spotkała swoją bratnią duszę, wzięli ślub dwa lata temu, i kiedy pożegnali się tego wieczoru, Percival nie mógł nie zauważyć nieco promienniejszego niż zazwyczaj uśmiechu swojej siostry. Wiedział, iż czasami się o niego martwiła, że będzie samotny, więc teraz był przekonany, iż spodobała się jej ta wizja jej brata, odnajdującego kogoś, z kim mógłby żyć. I Percival nie mógł zaprzeczyć, iż widział w tym coś kuszącego…

Po skończeniu w MACUSIE swojej pracy zaczął podążać drogą z poprzedniego dnia. I jeśli był trochę nerwowy, nie myślał o tym.

Wszystkie te wysokie domy, mugolskie auta na ulicach, tyle ludzi… Ach, tu to było. To było miejsce, to jedyne, w którym Percival stał, kiedy niebo nagle eksplodowało w masę _niebieskiego_ – ruchliwe skrzyżowanie dwóch ulic. Kiedy zobaczył wszystkich tych ludzi, poczuł, jak jego serce zaczyna myśleć.

Rozejrzał się, mając nadzieję, że ta „jego” osoba znowu będzie tu dzisiaj. Że się po prostu nie mijali… Ale kto mógłby tu pasować? Zatrzymał się, stając bliżej ceglanej ściany i obserwując wszystkich dookoła.

Była tam sprzedająca jabłka kobieta, grupa bawiących się dzieci, chłopak trzymający ulotki, starsza para w gorącej dyskusji i wielu innych ludzi, było ich po prostu zbyt wielu – z całym tym ruchem wokół siebie Percival miał niewielką nadzieję na znalezienie tej odpowiedniej osoby.

Nagle został wyrwany z zamyślenia przez zamieszanie odległe kilka metrów. Spojrzał tam tak prędko jak usłyszał podniesiony głos, głośniejszy nawet niż otaczające ulicę miasto biznesu i zobaczył łysego mężczyznę w średnim wieku, krzyczącego na chłopca… Och. Percival zdał sobie sprawę, że już go wcześniej widział; po prostu stał tam, z przygnębionym wzrokiem, trzymając ulotki, które teraz rozsypane były wokół jego stóp.

 - Nie umiesz patrzyć, gdzie idziesz, _dziwaku?_ – wykrzyczał łysol; w jego głosie słyszalny był alkohol.

Chłopak, zajęty patrzeniem na swoje stopy, nie odpowiedział. Stał, jakby rozpaczliwie chciał zapaść się pod ziemię… I wtedy mężczyzna popchnął go mocno w klatkę piersiową. Młodzieniec cofnął się gwałtownie i potknął, ledwo ratując się przed upadkiem.

Percival podszedł bliżej, nie całkiem świadom tego, co robią jego nogi, i teraz był tak blisko, że zobaczył, jak chłopiec trzęsie się z zimna pod swoimi poniszczonymi ubraniami. I było w nim coś, coś w tym sposobie, w jaki się nie bronił, coś co… poruszyło Percivala.

Dlatego bez głębszego namysłu podszedł bliżej, grzecznie mówiąc łysemu facetowi, żeby zostawił tego chłopaka w spokoju i odszedł – przez chwilę łysol wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Percival patrzył mu w oczy tak głęboko, iż w końcu odszedł. Inni mugole, którzy zatrzymali się, by poobserwować scenę, też odeszli i wkrótce Percival został z chłopcem sam. Chociaż z bliska nie wyglądał jak chłopiec… Bardziej jak młody mężczyzna potrzebujący więcej jedzenia i może nowej fryzury. I nowego kompletu odzieży, bo wciąż drżał na wietrze.

Czując skierowany w siebie wzrok Percivala, młody mężczyzna spojrzał w górę, tylko na chwilę. Ich oczy ledwie spotkały się, nim znów popatrzył gdzie indziej.

 - Dziękuję, sir – powiedział nie głośniej niż szeptem i było w jego głosie coś takiego, co spowodowało, że Percival chciał słuchać go więcej i dłużej.

 - Nie ma sprawy – odparł i wiedział, że powinien teraz odejść, że rozmawianie z ludźmi, którzy nie byli częścią magicznego świata było wbrew prawu, ale jakoś jego rozsądek nie miał nad nim kontroli. Więc wyciągnął przed siebie rękę.

 - Percival Graves – przedstawił się.

Młody mężczyzna przez parę sekund wahał się, zanim ujął ją i sam się przedstawił.

 - Credence Barebone, sir.

Było coś dziwnego w sposobie, w jakim Percival czuł jego rękę w swojej, więc spojrzał w dół i zaparło mu dech w piersi.

Powodem nie było tylko to, jak okropnie sponiewierana wyglądała ta delikatna ręka, ile było tam blizn, cięć na wpół zagojonych i takich, które wciąż krwawiły, nie.

Percivalowi Gravesowi zaparło dech w piersi w momencie, w którym mógł ujrzeć czerwoną, _czerwoną_ krew Credence’a Barebone’a.


	3. Jabłka

Credence spojrzał na swoje ręce.

Zazwyczaj nie lubił na nie patrzeć, na tak wyraźne pamiątki swojego bólu, odczuwanego za każdym razem, kiedy zrobił coś nie tak, ale _teraz…_ Jego ręce były zakodowane w _kolorze_ , tak intensywnym, iż wydawał się on idealnym wyborem na ukazanie jego cierpienia; był też tak dużym kontrastem do delikatnego, łagodnego niebieskiego, którym okazało się być niebo. Ale wciąż, barwa jego krwi, ta _mocna_ czerwień, nie była mniej piękna.

Kolor była ujmujący, ale choć Credence był zajęty wpatrywaniem się w niego, tym razem w jego głowie zakłębiły się inne myśli. Zaczął analizować sytuację i wkrótce doszedł do wniosku, że ten mężczyzna w garniturze, nieznajomy trzymający aktualnie jego prawą rękę pomiędzy swoimi dwoma uchwytem tak bardzo ciepłym, musiał być przyczyną pojawienia się nowego koloru. To było tak niemożliwe, jak się wydawało. A jeżeli on, jeżeli _dotyk_ jego rąk spowodował nagle, że Credence został pobłogosławiony intensywnością głębokiej, _głębokiej czerwieni_ , wtedy jedyną logiczną opcją byłoby widzieć powód wczorajszego niebieskiego, _niebieskiego_ nieba również w nim.

Credence spojrzał na mężczyznę ostrożnie, tylko po to, żeby ujrzeć jego ciemne oczy wpatrzone intensywnie w jego twarz. Ich spojrzenia odnalazły się wzajemnie i tym razem Credence nie mógł znaleźć odszukać sposobu na spojrzenie gdzie indziej. Nie, gdy nieznajomy, ten pan Graves, patrzył tak na niego. Szczególnie, że też zobaczył ten kolor. Wiedza Credence’a w tym temacie była bardzo ograniczona – to mogło być możliwe, że pan Graves spowodował, iż on zobaczył kolory, ale że też mężczyzna nie widział ich wcześniej; że Credence nie był tą właściwą dla niego osobą? Bo jak mógł? Nawet jeśli Credence próbował zignorować fakt, że stał twarzą w twarz z innym mężczyzną, próbował nie słuchać cichutkiego głosu, który brzmiał tak podejrzanie podobnie do jego matki, w dalekim zakątku jego umysłu… Nie było możliwości, aby ktoś taki jak pan Graves mógł być przeznaczony dla kogoś takiego jak Credence. Ale z drugiej strony, dlaczego pan Graves miałby, jako jedyny z tych wszystkich ludzi, patrzeć na _Credence’a_ w _ten sposób_ , jeśli nie byłoby w nim czegoś nadzwyczajnego, jak nagłe widzenie kolorów?

Kiedy uczucie, że powinien coś powiedzieć, gdy w tym samym czasie nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć, stało się zbyt wyraźne, Credence ponownie spojrzał w dół na swoją czerwoną, czerwoną krew. Pan Graves podążył spojrzeniem za Credence’m i przesunął kciukiem po nacięciach. Jego dotyk był delikatny, delikatniejszy niż ten, który Credence przywykł dostawać od dorosłych, ale kiedy kciuk przekroczył granicę, za jaką była skóra, która została rozdarta dopiero tego ranka, Credence nie umiał stłumić syknięcia.

Graves wyszarpał swoją rękę z dala od niego, jak gdyby chłopak płonął. Odszukał spojrzenie Credence’a, ale ten patrzył w dół, jakby nigdy nie było nic bardziej interesującego niż znoszone skórzane buty.

 - Credence – powiedział Percival i był zaskoczony tym, jak jego głos brzmiał – nie głośniejszy niż szept, zadziwiająco troskliwy.

Percival zazwyczaj tak nie mówił i wydawało się to też, że Credence również nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, by ludzie mówili do niego takim tonem, bo spojrzał na Gravesa spod swoich długich rzęs.

 - Przepraszam – dodał Graves i był usatysfakcjonowany, że jego głos brzmiał teraz trochę pewniej.

Credence nadal na niego patrzył, oczami rozszerzonymi z zaskoczenia.

*

Zanim którykolwiek z nich mógł coś powiedzieć, przerwał im kobiecy głos. Percival odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć jej w twarz, gotowy na rozgniewaną odpowiedź, ale wtedy zobaczył powód jej przybycia. Kobieta sprzedawała jabłka, a teraz też pamiętał, że widział ją tu wcześniej. W końcu mógł widzieć ją, ale jabłek nie dostrzegł. Nie _w ten sposób._ Nie jako kule jasnej, czerwonej wspaniałości w środku jej szarego koszyka.

Percival odwrócił wzrok od jabłek, żeby spojrzeć na Credence’a jeszcze raz – i kiedy zobaczył, jak oczy młodego mężczyzny są zakłopotane tym, co wydawało się być szczególnie jasnymi, czerwonymi jabłkami, był pewien.

Percival Graves był przekonany, że ten młody mężczyzna, że _Credence_ , odziany w znoszone ubrania, ostrożnie poruszający się, o smutnych oczach, które nie były przyzwyczajone do oglądania ładnych rzeczy, był jego bratnią duszą.

I kiedy on tak ostrożnie dotknął ramienia Credence’a, zmuszając go do odwrócenia się, kiedy zobaczył, w jaki sposób Percival na niego patrzy, był przekonany, że Credence też to wie.


	4. Fioletowy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autorka dodała do tego rozdziału cytat pasujący do Credence'a:  
> "Valuable lessons were code words for pain that no one apologized for.” - "Fałszywy Książe" Jennifer A. Nielsen

Credence wciąż patrzył na czerwone, _czerwone_ jabłka, a Percival patrzył na Credence’a. Nagle wstrząsnęła nim jedna myśl – zaczął zastanawiać się, kiedy ten młody mężczyzna ostatnio coś jadł, nawet nie biegnąc myślami tak daleko, żeby zastanawiać się, czy był to zdrowy posiłek. Sądząc po sposobie, w jaki kości policzkowe Credence’a wydawały się przecinać jego twarz, jak blado jego skóra wyglądała, jak chudy wydawał się być pod obdartymi ubraniami… Percival nagle ciężko pożałował, że nie miał przy sobie żadnych mugolskich pieniędzy i szybko zdecydował, że musi znaleźć sposób na nakarmienie Credence’a.

Zastanawiał się, czy powinien po prostu spytać Credence’a, czy chce iść z nim na obiad – twarde dowody utrzymywały, że są dla siebie idealni, więc nie powinno żadnemu z nich zaszkodzić lepsze poznanie się nawzajem przy dobrym jedzeniu, prawda? Poza tym, że Percival Graves nigdy nigdzie nikogo nie zaprosił. Szczególnie nie kogoś tak cudownego jak ten stojący naprzeciw niego mężczyzna. Zwłaszcza nie kogoś, kto wydawał się być mu przeznaczony.

Więc Percival pozostał cicho, gdy kobieta z jabłkami kontynuowała swoją trasę przez ulicę, najwyraźniej zirytowana tym, jak dwaj mężczyźni najpierw gapili się na owoce, jak gdyby nigdy nie widzieli w swoim życiu czegoś podobnego i jak potem nic nie kupili.

Credence patrzył na niego nieśmiało; było oczywiste, iż rozumiał nastałą sytuację. Nie wiedział nic o stojącym przed nim mężczyźnie w drogim garniturze, nic o tym, co mogło się kryć za jego głębokimi, ciemnymi oczami, ale mimo to, były tam te kolory. Czerwone, czerwone jabłka, niebieskie, niebieskie niebo i uczucie, że mógł zaufać Percivalowi Gravesowi.

 _Zaufać_ , to było tak obce dla Credence’a i go przerażało. Bo już czuł się, jakby jego otwarto jego klatkę piersiową, żebra wygięto, a jego serce po prostu leżało tam, odsłonięte, niezdolne do ucieczki przed niczym, co pan Graves mógł mu zrobić.

Credence zawsze uważał, że był rozbitą osobą, ale teraz, powoli zatracając się w oczach Percivala, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że to nie była prawda. Jeżeli cokolwiek byłoby zdolne do rozbicia go, mogłoby to być tylko to, to, co mógł znaczyć ten nieśmiały uśmiech na ustach starszego mężczyzny, idea, że mogłoby być dla niego coś poza jego szarą niedolą. W tej chwili Credence uświadomił sobie, że Percival Graves mógł być jedyną osobą, która, oprócz naprawienia, mogłaby go zniszczyć. I że mógł być dla niego również ostoją bezpieczeństwa.  
  
Podczas gdy Credence gubił się w swoich myślach, Percival policzył do trzech i zaczął mówić.

 - Credence… chciałbyś towarzyszyć mi przy obiedzie?

Jaki to dziwny pomysł, ktoś zapraszający go na obiad, i jak niebezpieczny, zważywszy na to, co jego matka mogła zrobić, jeśli dowiedziałaby się o tym, ale Credence uznał, że go to nie obchodzi. Więc tylko skinął głową, próbował się uśmiechnąć – i sądząc po tym, iż Percival też to zrobił, zadziałało.

Pierwotny plan Percivala był taki, by z pomocą magii zabrać Credence'a do jednej z jego ulubionych restauracji, ale kiedy pomyślał o tym teraz, był jeden problem – Credence nie wiedział, że Percival był czarodziejem. Tak właściwie to nie wiedział o Percivalu nic, a jeśli on po prostu złapałby go teraz za ramię i pojawił się gdzieś w innej części miasta, mógłby to nie być najlepszy sposób na pierwszy kontakt z magią. Percival rozmyślał nad alternatywami, nad dyskretną policją, ale jakoś jego umysł, który zazwyczaj był tak błyskotliwy i  świetny strategicznie, nie wydawał się funkcjonować dobrze w tej chwili. Nie, kiedy Credence był tak blisko niego. Nie, kiedy Credence patrzył na niego _w ten sposób_.

Wreszcie Percival zdecydował się zaprosić Credence’a do swojego mieszkania – tak, to było ryzykowne, ale w końcu nie było to tak bardzo daleko, no i mogłoby to być bezpieczne otoczenie do poznania się nawzajem; do porozmawiania o rzeczach, o których magiczne prawo zdecydowanie zabraniało rozmawiać. Credence przez chwilę wyglądał na zaskoczonego tą propozycją, ale szybko się zgodził i ruszyli razem do mieszkania Percivala.

Kiedy szli, minęli kobietę w jasnoniebieskim kostiumie i oboje nie mogli odwrócić wzroku od tego koloru, do którego wciąż nie byli przyzwyczajeni – a kiedy ich oczy się spotkały i wymienili uśmiechy, Credence poczuł się, jakby to był jego najszczęśliwszy uśmiech. Jak zwariowane życie czasem było.

Tak szybko jak dostali się do mieszkania Percivala, mężczyzna otaksował je wzrokiem, upewniając się, że nigdzie nie było ruszających się zdjęć w gazetach leżących na wierzchu ani obowiązków domowych podejrzanie robiących się samych – nie było, a Percival zrobił sobie mentalną notatkę, aby powiedzieć o tym swojej siostrze. Czasami krytykowała go za, jak to zwykła mówić, ”mieszkanie tak bezosobowe, że ciężko nazwać je _domem_ ”, i w tym momencie, to była raczej dobra rzecz. Percival nie chciał wyobrażać sobie, jak źle Credence mógł zareagować, jeśli nagle zostałby otoczony przez gadające portrety na ścianach i tego typu rzeczy.

Kiedy postarał się, żeby Credence poczuł się komfortowo na jego prostej szarej kanapie (jednakże Percival nagle zaczął się zastanawiać, czy naprawdę była szara? Czy dowie się tego dzięki temu młodemu mężczyźnie, który właśnie na niej siedział?), Percival zaczął przygotowywać mugolską herbatę. Gdy się zaparzyła, przelał ją do dwóch kubków, podając Credence’owi ten jeden tak bardzo niebieski, i usiadł obok niego. Panująca między nimi cisza nie była tak właściwie niekomfortowa, ale pełna niewypowiedzianych rzeczy i Percival przerwał ją, kiedy jego oczy natrafiły na ręce Credence’a, szczelnie owinięte wokół jego kubka. To mogła być najbardziej kolorowa rzecz, jaką Percival kiedykolwiek widział, intensywnie czerwona krew kontrastująca z delikatnie niebieską porcelaną.

 - Kto ci to zrobił? – zapytał nie głośniej niż szeptem.  
  
Credence przeniósł wzrok na herbatę, nim odpowiedział.

  - Moja matka.

Powiedział to bez nienawiści czy złości w głosie, z niczym poza rezygnacją i rutyną, przyzwyczajony do tego, i to złamało Percivalowi serce.

Ostrożnie, tak bardzo ostrożnie, Percival sięgnął do przodu, odebrał kubek z rąk Credence’a i odłożył go na stół, nim objął jego dłonie swoimi. Dłonie młodego mężczyzny były zimne, lekko drżały, a Percival nie umiał powiedzieć, czy było to spowodowane maltretowaniem, jakie zaznały, czy nerwowością, strachem, czy kombinacją tego wszystkiego. Wiedział tylko, z zaskakującą pewnością, że zrobiłby zdecydowanie wszystko, żeby ten mężczyzna, którego dopiero co spotkał, poczuł się lepiej. Więc zdecydował.

 - Credence, mogę… mogę ci pomóc? – zapytał z oczami wciąż skupionymi na rękach Credence’a, a kiedy zobaczył kątem oka, jak chłopak kiwa głową, wziął głęboki oddech i przesunął dłoń po jego dłoni, wymawiając w głowie proste zaklęcie lecznicze.

Credence nie wierzył własnym oczom, kiedy obserwował, jak rany powoli znikają, a w ich miejsce pojawia się skóra, która wygląda na tak nietkniętą, jak nigdy sobie nie wyobrażał, że mogłaby być. Ale to nie było jedyne, co zauważył, było też to przyjemne i ciepłe uczucie rozwlekające się do jego palców, nieobecność bólu, i jedyne słowo, o którym Credence mógł pomyśleć, to _magia_. I zdał sobie sprawę, że jakoś go to nie przeraża.

Aczkolwiek działało, pan Graves właśnie pomagał mu z pomocą swojej magii, a kiedy skończył z tym, czymkolwiek to było, spojrzeli sobie w oczy.

Percival mógł ujrzeć w oczach Credence’a zdumienie, pytania, fascynację.

A Credence mógł ujrzeć coś innego, kiedy jego wzrok rozstał się z percivalowym na chwilę – koszula, którą nosił drugi mężczyzna, nagle miała kolor, coś, czego Credence nie umiał nazwać, jednakże nie czuł takiej potrzeby. Wyglądało jak kombinacja czerwonego i niebieskiego, który już znał i kiedy tak na to patrzył, zdał sobie sprawę, jak piękne było.

Prawie tak piękne, jak uczucie rąk Percivala wciąż trzymających jego własne.


	5. Coś

Później tego wieczoru Credence siedział naprzeciw Percivala przy kuchennym stole. Był to raczej mały stół, gdyż Percival nie był przyzwyczajony do przyjmowania gości, i kiedy jego siostra składała mu wizytę, zazwyczaj kończyli siedząc na kanapie, ale teraz… Percival patrzył na Credence’a, obserwował go, był tak blisko… Zdał sobie sprawę, że mógł po prostu sięgnąć poprzez stół i ponownie złapać rękę Credence’a, kiedy ten nie był akurat zajęty łyżką…

 - Smaczna zupa – wyszeptał chłopak, a kiedy Percival zobaczył szczerość w jego oczach, ciągłe zaskoczenie wszystkim tym, co spotkało go w tak krótkim czasie, nie mógł dłużej się opierać.

Więc położył swoją prawą dłoń obok lewej Credence’a, tak blisko, że ich palce prawie się dotykały, ale nie całkiem, i kiedy Credence nieśmiało owinął swoje palce wokół percivalowych, starszy mężczyzna poczuł, jakby iskry strzelały pomiędzy ich skórą. Iskry najlepszego rodzaju.

Credence dokończył jeść zupę, kiwając głową, kiedy Percival zaproponował mu dokładkę, i jakoś wtedy zaczęli rozmawiać. Najpierw mówił Percival, oferując wyjaśnienia magii, świata, do którego przynależał. Trochę osobistych szczegółów, a te zdawały się interesować Credence’a prawie tak bardzo jak wzmianki o czarach. Z czasem Credence zaczął zadawać pytania i ich rozmowa coraz bardziej i bardziej zaczęła przypominać prawdziwy dialog, a nie tylko monolog ze strony Percivala.

Mężczyzna zauważył, że podobają mu się pytania Credence’a, ciekawość, którą wreszcie do siebie dopuścił i wyjaśniał wszystko, co umiał. Od czasu do czasu Credence mówił trochę o swoim własnym życiu, i za każdym razem, kiedy to robił, Percival czuł, jak jego szczęki się zaciskają.

Nie chciał mu przerywać, nie kiedy wydawał się otwierać przy nim, ale, och, było tak wiele rzeczy, które chciał powiedzieć o tej okrutnej kobiecie, którą Credence nazywał swoją matką. Albo o ich wierzeniach. A szczególnie o tym, co spotykało Credence'a.

Kiedy delikatnie zapytał o więcej informacji na ten temat, Credence przeniósł wzrok na pustą miskę, a bezbarwny, wyprany z emocji głos, którym opisywał zadany mu horror sprawiał, że krew Percivala wrzała. Chciał uderzyć swoimi pięściami o ścianę tak, aby pozostała tam krew, wypić trochę albo trochę więcej whisky, ukarać tę kobietę o nazwisku Barebone. Najchętniej zaczynając od tego ostatniego.

Ale najbardziej chciał ochronić Credence’a, zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo i może, dopuszczał do siebie tę nadzieję, _może_ pokazałby mu, że bycie blisko kogoś nie zawsze kończy się bólem. Przynajmniej chciał coś zrobić, spróbować wszystkiego, co mógł.

Później Percival zaproponował Credence’owi kawałek czekoladowego ciasta i uśmiechnął się, kiedy zobaczył jak jasnoczerwony talerz, na którym go podał, wywołał rozjaśnienie delikatnych rysów Credence’a. I nagle go olśniło, miał pomysł i coś w Credence’ie przekonało go, aby po prostu zapytał.

 - Moglibyśmy przejść się razem któregoś dnia, zobaczyć trochę kolorów? Może do jakiegoś parku, chciałbyś?

Credence pozwolił sobie na uśmiech sięgający jego oczu i Percival postanowił, że chce widzieć więcej takich uśmiechów w przyszłości.

 - To mogłoby być naprawdę… miłe – odpowiedział Credence, a Graves zaczął zastanawiać się, dlaczego zrobił przerwę przed słowem „miłe”. Czy to było możliwe, żeby ktoś tak bardzo przyzwyczajony do nieszczęścia musiał trochę pomyśleć nad pozytywnym słowem?

Patrzyli sobie chwilę w oczy i Percival zdecydował, że powinien zapytać go, czy nie chce jeszcze trochę herbaty, kiedy młody mężczyzna nagle wstał, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w ciemności za oknem.

  - Chyba powinienem wracać.

Percival też wstał, na autopilocie, tylko oddychając, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. Co myśleć. Jego wzrok opadł na świeżo wyleczone ręce Credence’a. Wiedział, że chłopak nie miał żadnych prawdziwych powodów, aby mu zaufać, znali się niecały dzień, ale wciąż były tam te kolory, to uczucie w jego sercu za każdym razem, gdy patrzył na Credence’a, jak Credence patrzył na niego, i najważniejsza w tym momencie potrzeba ochrony Credence’a. Więc Percival zapytał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Credence… zostań tutaj. Proszę.

Zaskoczenie na twarzy Credence’a i ociąganie w jego oczach, pomieszane ze zakłopotaniem.

Percival jeszcze raz spojrzał na jego ręce, zanim postąpił ostrożnie do przodu, chwytając je we własne.

 - Nie możesz wrócić. Nie, kiedy ona… - Percival zamarł, niechętny na wyrażenie w słowach rzeczy, które mogły dziać się Credence’owi.

 - Ale muszę. To mój dom i mam tam siostry, i ja nie mogę po prostu… odejść. I- - Credence przestał mówić, szukając wzrokiem butów. Percival rozumiał, o co mu chodziło nawet przed tym, jak Credence wyszeptał „przepraszam”.

 - Credence, jest jedna rzecz, którą musisz wiedzieć. Nigdy nie musisz bać się szczerej rozmowy ze mną. Nie będę na ciebie zły, nie, kiedy nie chcesz czegoś powiedzieć i szczególnie nie, kiedy masz własne zdanie. Nie zranię cię. Nigdy. Obiecuję.

I kiedy Credence spojrzał w percivalowe oczy, poczuł, że chce uwierzyć jego słowom. Nie był pewien, czy może, ale, och, jak bardzo tego chciał…

 - Drżysz – zauważył Percival z obawą w głosie.

Credence nie odpowiedział; spojrzał na Percivala ze łzami w oczach i otoczył ramionami jego klatkę piersiową. Czuł się niezręcznie, nie mógł sobie przypomnieć nawet, kiedy ostatnio kogoś przytulał, więc nie miał pojęcia, czy robi to dobrze, ale Percival trzymał go, trzymał w uścisku, który sprawiał, że czuł się tak bezpiecznie i bardzo mu się to spodobało.

 - Dziękuję – wyszeptał do ucha Percivala, a ręce starszego mężczyzny lekko zacisnęły się wokół niego.

Trwali w tym uścisku jeszcze chwilę, obaj czuli coś, coś między nimi, coś, czego żaden z nich nie potrafił nazwać, a kiedy wreszcie się od siebie odsunęli, wciąż stojąc bardzo blisko siebie, wymienili uśmiechy.

Oczy Credence’a ponownie spoczęły na percivalowej koszuli, koszuli, która wydawała się być jeszcze bardziej kolorowa niż wcześniej, a kiedy powiedział o tym Percivalowi, ten wyjaśnił mu z uśmiechem, że przypuszczał, iż jest to ten kolor, który ludzie zwykli nazywać fioletowym. Piękna barwa, nie musieli mówić tego na głos. Wszystkie kolory były dla nich piękne.

Kiedy Credence wracał potem do domu, otoczony czarną, czarną nocą, wciąż pamiętał wszystkie kolory i uśmiech Percivala i to, jak czuł się w jego ramionach. I się uśmiechnął…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _When I thought that I fought this war alone  
>  You were there by my side on the frontlin  
> And we fought to believe the impossible  
> When I thought that I fought this war alone  
> We were one with our destinies entwined  
> When I thought that I fought without a cause  
> You gave me the reason why_
> 
>  
> 
> \- z utworu "War" grupy Poets of the Fall


	6. Żółty

Kiedy Credence wreszcie dotarł tego wieczoru do domu, miał nadzieję, że było wystarczająco późno, aby jego matka już była w łóżku, ale oczywiście nie była. Mary Lou siedziała w ich słabo oświetlonej kuchni z dłońmi na kolanach. Obecny był też uśmiech, igrający w okolicach jej ust i Credence wiedział, że był zgubiony.

 Wstała z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oczach i wyciągnęła rękę. Wyczekująco. I Credence wiedział, co musi zrobić, że sprawy mogły się tylko pogorszyć, jeśli odmówiłby tego, co chciała, albo raczej odmówił rzeczy, które _ona_ chciała zrobić _jemu_ , ale wciąż… W tyle jego głowy zabrzmiał nowy głos, głos mówiący do niego nie złe rzeczy – wręcz przeciwnie. Ten głos mówił mu, że nie zasługiwał na karę, że nie zrobił nic złego, ten głos był równie zawzięty w tej sprawie jak czerwony, _czerwony_ kolor jego krwi… I wtedy głos zaproponował mu, żeby został, z delikatnym niebieskim w tonie, i nagle Credence’a kusiło, by po prostu uciec, by tam wrócić, by znowu poczuć coś bliskiego _bezpieczeństwu_...

 

Credence wahał się zbyt długo. Nie widział nadlatującej pięści, ale ją poczuł, nagłe uderzenie prosto w szczękę prawie zwaliło go z nóg. Miał krew w ustach, mógł ją poczuć i wyobrażał sobie, że ten smak też jest czerwony, kiedy drugi cios posłał go na posadzkę. I wtedy, gdy spojrzał w górę i zobaczył chłodną, chłodną nienawiść w oczach Mary Lou, Credence się poddał. Poddał się kopniakom, paskowi, którego użyła i w końcu też słowom.

Było mnóstwo bólu, och, tak wiele, i ledwie doszedł potem do swojego łóżka; całe jego ciało mocno drżało i gwiazdy tańczyły mu przed oczami, zasłaniając jego pole widzenia. Ale była jedna rzecz, którą zauważył: gwiazdy były kolorowe, kilka nawet wydawało się niebieskich jak niebo, a kiedy Credence w końcu zemdlał, była rzecz, dla której chciał się znów obudzić. Myśl o niebieskim, niebieskim niebie, o czekoladowym cieście i uścisku, i obietnicy…

 

Percival zaczął się denerwować. Wyszedł z biura od razu, kiedy jego zmiana się skończyła, otrzymując zaskoczone podniesienie brwi od Tiny, ponieważ był typem człowieka, który brał dużo nadgodzin, i przeniósł się do alejki, w której miał spotkać Credence’a. Uzgodnili wczoraj, że Credence będzie roznosił ulotki w tej okolicy; Percival czekał na to cały dzień. Myślał o młodym mężczyźnie za każdym razem, kiedy widział jakiś błysk koloru w pracy i właściwie w wielu innych sytuacjach. Podczas lunchu zastanawiał się, czy Credence kiedykolwiek jadł tak smaczny stek, czy powinien zaprosić go na taki stek któregoś dnia, czy robił wszystko w porządku…

\- Panie Graves? Ja… przepraszam za spóźnienie – cichy głos przerwał jego myśli, a on sam szybko się odwrócił.

Credence stał przed nim ze wzrokiem utkwionym w ziemi, a maciupka iskra nadziei wewnątrz klatki piersiowej Percivala, myśląca, że Credence miał jakiś niewinny powód do spóźnienia, umarła śmiercią tragiczną, kiedy dostrzegł sińce na jego bladych policzkach. I choć raz Percival Graves nienawidził kolorów, tego, jak żywo ilustrowały dowody na urąganie, któremu jego bratnia dusza musiała stawiać czoła.

\- Credence… - zaczął i poczuł, iż to, co chciał powiedzieć, wyparowało z jego ust, gdy słysząc swoje imię Credence spojrzał na niego, spojrzał, jakby nikt nigdy nie wypowiedział go tak miękkim głosem, i jednocześnie jakby oczekiwał kary za swoje spóźnienie.

 

Percival postąpił krok w jego stronę, ostrożnie, żeby go nie przestraszyć, i uniósł rękę, najwolniej jak to było możliwe.

 - Credence, będzie w porządku, jeśli cię dotknę? – wyszeptał, a zaskoczenie w oczach Credence’a bolało, tak jak zawsze.

Po chwili mężczyzna skinął głową i Percival musnął palcami jego twarz, niesamowicie delikatnie, zanim przyłożył dłoń do jego policzka.

\- Tak bardzo przepraszam.

I wtedy coś w twarzy Credence’a się zmieniło, Percival czuł to pod palcami, widział to, i wtedy ujrzał uśmiech tańczący koło ust młodszego mężczyzny.

\- Naprawdę chcę ci pomóc, Credence – dodał czarodziej.

\- Już to zrobiłeś – odparł i Percival musiał przełknąć ślinę.

 

\- Kiedy musisz wracać?

Credence spojrzał w górę, na chwilę skupiając wzrok na słońcu, nim odpowiedział.

\- Myślę, że za trzy godziny.

\- Chciałbyś… - _znów pójść ze mną do mojego domu, pozwolić mi cię przytulić, pozwolić mi tobie pomóc, nigdy nie opuścić?_

\- Tak – odparł Credence, widocznie rozumiejąc, o co Percival pytał. Albo po prostu ufając mu wystarczająco, aby uwierzyć, że go nie skrzywdzi.

 

Jakiś czas później siedzieli obok siebie na kanapie i oczy starszego mężczyzna znów odnalazły siniaki na twarzy Credence’a.

\- Mogę ci z tym pomóc?

\- Ale ona… ona zobaczy – wyszeptał, a strach w jego głosie zwiększył pragnienie Percivala do… rozmowy z _nią_ nawet bardziej.

\- Mogę zatrzymać ból? – zasugerował, a kiedy Credence kiwnął, delikatnie przyłożył dłonie do jego policzków i wymamrotał odpowiednią formułkę.  
  
Oczy Credence’a i jego uśmiech rozszerzyły się.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Skrzywdziła cię gdzieś jeszcze?

Uśmiech spłynął z twarzy Credence’a i Percival musiał mocno ugryźć się w dolną wargę, by nie wrzasnąć na całe mieszkanie i nie przenieść się do Mary Lou w tym momencie. Zamiast tego spróbował przyjąć kojący wyraz twarzy, czekając, aż Credence będzie gotowy, i zabrał cały ból z wszystkich cięć, ran i siniaków, które pokrywały jego tors. Uleczył jedną, która wciąż krwawiła. Ostrożnie kładł palce na skórze, tak zaskoczonej każdym przejawem delikatności. Nie mówił nic poza uspokajającym nonsensem. 

 

Kiedy Credence miał koszulę z powrotem na sobie i kubek herbaty oraz trochę czekoladowych ciasteczek (które tego ranka Percival kupił specjalnie dla niego w drodze do pracy) i siedział przed nim, Percival wpadł na pomysł.

Wstał i poszedł do, jak to zwał, pokoju gościnnego, a że nigdy nie miał gości, umieścił tam kiedyś pianino. Teraz usiadł, jego palce przebiegły po białych i czarnych klawiszach, a lekka melodia wypełniła mieszkanie.

Po paru minutach Credence pojawił się na progu, nieśmiało zaglądając do środka. Percival uśmiechnął się do niego, mając nadzieję, iż był to uspokajający uśmiech, i Credence wszedł dalej, siadając w fotelu pod oknem. Ten fotel należał do babci Percivala i chociaż nigdy nie był do niczego naprawdę przydatny, Percival nie miał serce, aby go wyrzucić. I teraz się z tego cieszył, w miarę jak Credence zatapiał się w miękkich poduszkach.

Kontynuował grę przez kolejne parę minut, jego oczy rzadko opuszczały twarz Credence’a, szczególnie jego uśmiech, a kiedy wreszcie przestał, młodszy mężczyzna otworzył usta.

\- To było… piękne – skomentował z osłupieniem w głosie.

Percival się uśmiechnął.

\- Moja matka nauczyła mnie tego, kiedy byłem dzieckiem. Nie entuzjazmowałem się tym zbytnio, ale teraz jest to dla mnie dość relaksujące.

Credence skinął w zrozumieniu i powoli przeszedł przez pokój, żeby usiąść obok Percivala. Spojrzał na pianino, zafascynowany elegancką prostotą, która wydawała się dopasowywać zarówno do muzyki granej przez Percivala, jak i do niego jako osoby.

I kiedy ostrożnie położył swoją dłoń na dłoni czarodzieja, wciąż spoczywającej na pianinie, kątem oka zobaczył przebłysk nowego koloru; koloru, który, jak się później dowiedział, złożony był ze światła słonecznego i ciepła, i nazywany _żółtym_.

Ale nie odwrócił głowy, nie w tamtej chwili. Spojrzenie Credence’a pozostało tam, gdzie było, na ręce Percivala i jego własnej, leżących na pianinie. _Razem._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Is there a hero somewhere, someone who appears and saves the day  
>  Someone who holds out a hand and turns back time  
> Is there a hero somewhere, someone who will never walk away  
> Who doesn't turn a blind eye to a crime_  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> \- z utworu "Locking up the Sun" grupy Poets of the Fall
> 
> A tutaj macie kolaż zdjęć zainspirowany tym opowiadaniem:  
> [moodboard](http://consulting-angel-in-bag-end.tumblr.com/post/154393448385/i-know-youre-seeing-black-and-white-so-ill-paint)


	7. Ciepło

Modesty w środku nocy obudził dziwny odgłos. Zamrugała, potarła oczy i usiadła. Jej wzrok szybko przyzwyczaił się do otaczającej ją ciemności i zobaczyła, że nie była jedyną osobą, która nie spała.

\- Credence? – wyszeptała i ujrzała, jak głowa po drugiej stronie małego pokoiku odwraca się w jej stronę.

Zamiast odpowiedzi otrzymała inny odgłos i tym razem rozpoznała go jako kaszel. Chuda klatka piersiowa jej brata trzęsła się z każdym kaszlnięciem, więc Modesty szybko wstała. Podeszła do Credence’a, stąpając bosymi stopami po zimnej podłodze, i usiadła obok niego.

\- Credence, jesteś chory? – zapytała głosem pełnym troski.

\- Nie – odszepnął Credence głosem ochrypłym od kaszlu.

Modesty przybliżyła się do niego, obejmując go swoimi szczupłymi ramionami. Kiedy Credence się rozluźnił, nieco drżąc z zimna, dziewczynka poszła po swój cienki koc i nałożyła go na koc swojego brata, przytulając się do niego i oferując garstkę ciepła, którym dysponowała.

\- Nie możesz pozwolić, żeby się dowiedziała – wyszeptała krótko, nim Credence zapadł w niespokojny sen, a on zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo miała rację…

 

Następnego dnia Credence nie umiał ukryć przed swoją matką tego, jak nędznie się czuł, nawet jeśli się starał. Nie skomentowała głębokich cieni pod jego oczami, drżenia, kaszlu, ale sposób, w jaki na niego patrzyła, mówił Credence’owi, że bardzo dobrze wiedziała, iżjest chory. Później własnoręcznie wręczyła mu dużo większy pakiet ulotek do rozdania, uśmiechając się złośliwie, a kiedy Credence chciał zabrał swój cienki płaszcz, odkrył, że go nie ma. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy jego matka planowała go zabić.

Źle się czuł, ciężko było mu się skoncentrować na czymś więcej niż na własnych krokach i nie przewracaniu się; ważna myśl wpadła do jego głowy w chwili, kiedy minął go mężczyzna z jasnoczerwonym krawatem. Miał iść tego dnia na spacer z pa- Percivalem, czarodziej poprosił Credence'a, aby nazywał go Percivalem; planowali pooglądać razem kolory. Credence nie mógł się tego doczekać, przynajmniej od wczorajszego obiadu. Potem jego samopoczucie zaczęło się pogarszać, a on nie był zdolny do logicznego myślenia.

Kierował się do miejsca, w którym miał się spotkać z Percivalem, a kiedy stał i czekał tam na niego, zastanawiał się, czy będzie zły. Zły, że Credence nie mógł pozwolić sobie na spacer w chłodzie; że prawdopodobnie nie będzie mógł też uczestniczyć w rozmowie, sądząc po tym, jak ciężko było mu podążać za swoimi własnymi myślami.  
  
Uświadomił sobie, że z jakiegoś powodu wierzy, że nie, Percival nie będzie na niego zły. Uśmiechnął się, specjalnym uśmiechem skierowanym tylko do siebie, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie był to produkt jego zamglonej świadomości, ale naprawdę _ufał_ Percivalowi Gravesowi. Że ten mężczyzna nigdy nie zrobił nic, przez co nie zasłużyłby na jego zaufanie; wręcz przeciwnie.

Kiedy Percival pojawił się w alejce, natychmiast zauważył Credence’a, opierającego się o ceglaną ścianę. W momencie był przy nim.

\- Credence? – zapytał ostrożnie, nie będąc pewnym, czy młodszy mężczyzna był świadomy jego obecności.

Młody mężczyna spojrzał na niego i obdarował go zmęczonym uśmiechem, który sprawił, iż Percival położył rękę na jego plecach. Czuł, jak zimna była jego skóra, przez materiał cienkiej koszuli, którą miał na sobie, zauważył lekkie drgania, zaszklone oczy. Nie było wątpliwości, że Credence był chory.

\- Och, kochanie… - wyszeptał, gdy zdejmował swój własny płaszcz i szal, owijając nimi ciasno Credence’a. Wydawał się zbyt wyczerpany, żeby protestować i to spowodowało, że Percival zaczął martwić się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Credence, mogę zabrać cię do mojego mieszkania?

Percival otrzymał w odpowiedzi słabe skinienie, nim Credence ugiął się pod jego ramieniem; ręce Percivala były jedyną przyczyną, dzięki której nie spotkał się z ziemią. Nie tracąc na myślenie ani sekundy więcej, Percival złapał go mocniej i przetransportował ich prosto do swojego własnego mieszkania, gdzie ostrożnie położył Credence’a na swoim łóżku.

 

Credence obudził się w obcym otoczeniu, ale zanim jego serce miało szansę wyrwać się z jego piersi w panice, ujrzał znajomą twarz i trochę się rozluźnił. Zobaczył Percivala Gravesa, siedzącego na krześle obok łóżka, na którym leżał, czytającego coś, co wydawało się być gazetą. Na pierwszej stronie dostrzegł fotografię kobiety, której Credence nigdy nie widział. Była ładna, w onieśmielający sposób, który nazywano autorytetem, ubrana w coś, co wyglądało jak dziwna korona, ale nie to było najbardziej fascynującą rzeczą dla Credence’a. Nie, ponieważ kobieta na obrazku właśnie _mrugała_. Jej oczy się poruszały się, jak gdyby nie była wydrukowana, a uwięziona za cienkim oknem. Chłopak był urzeczony, a kiedy sekundę później usłyszał głos Percivala, równie zaskoczony.

\- Credence? Jak się czujesz?

\- Lepiej – odpowiedział i zauważył, iż rzeczywiście taka była prawda. Głowa już go nie bolała i po raz pierwszy od, jak się wydawało, lat, czuł się naprawdę _ciepło_. Przeciągnął się pod wszystkimi tymi kocami…

\- Percival? – zaczął i ujrzał, jak starszy mężczyzna uśmiecha się, słysząc swoje imię. – Gdzie jesteśmy?

\- W moim mieszkaniu, dokładnie mówiąc, w mojej sypialni. Przepraszam, że cię tu zabrałem, ale straciłeś przytomność tam w alejce i naprawdę mnie wystraszyłeś, więc przeniosłem cię tu ze mną i…

Percival przypomniał sobie coś ważnego, po czym chwycił w dłoń wypełnioną jasnoniebieskim płynem szklankę, która stała na stoliku nocnym. 

\- Powinieneś wypić tego trochę, pomoże ci.

Kiedy Credence próbował usiąść, Percival ostrożnie położył rękę na jego plecach i poprawił poduszki, aby były dla niego podporą. Kiedy podawał mu szklankę, ich palce lekko się musnęły.

Credence wypił zaoferowany płyn, zastanawiając się, czy był to jakiś magiczny medykament – nie było zbyt wiele rzeczy, do których mógł go porównać, ale wciąż był całkiem pewny, że zwyczajne leki nie były w stanie sprawić, by od razu poczuł się lepiej, wytworzyć wspaniałe ciepło w jego wnętrzu.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział, kiedy oddawał pustą szklankę Percivalowi, a kiedy to zrobił, czarodziej ponownie ujął jego dłoń.

 

Przez chwilę patrzył Credence’owi w jego zniewalające oczy, zanim bardzo delikatnie ucałował wierzch jego dłoni. Młodszy mężczyzna zarejestrował swój gwałtowny wdech, drgnięcie, którego nie umiał stłumić, a kiedy znów spojrzał na Percivala, ten cofnął się na swoje krzesło z przepraszającym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Credence, przepraszam, nie powinienem tego robić…

Nim był w stanie kontynuować swoją wypowiedź, Credence sięgnął ku niemu, łapiąc jego dłoń pomiędzy swoje dwie.

\- W porządku. Po prostu mnie... zaskoczyłeś.

Kiedy Percival wciąż nie wydawał się przekonany, chłopak zebrał całą swoją odwagę.

\- Możesz...możesz zrobić to jeszcze raz, jeśli chcesz – wyszeptał, a sposób, w jaki Percival się do niego uśmiechnął, rozgrzał jego serce o wiele bardziej niż magiczny medykament.

 

Percival przyniósł później Credence’owi zupę i poczytał mu gazetę, opowieści o ludziach, o których chłopak nigdy nie słyszał, ale ciągle był urzeczony całą tą magią, jaką zawierały, i tym, że były czytane kojącym głosem Gravesa.

Właśnie słuchał artykułu o jakimś Grindelwaldzie, który był chyba bardzo złą osobą, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że jego powieki były coraz cięższe i cięższe. Percival też to zauważył, złożył gazetę i poprawił przykrywające go koce.

\- Powinieneś spróbować trochę się przespać.

Credence skinął głową, czując, że odpływa w krainę snów, i zaczął zastanawiać się, czy Percival naprawę pochylił się, żeby złożyć na jego czole miękki pocałunek, czy była to już część jego snu…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _In the rain, hold my head and ease my pain  
>  In a world that's gone insane  
> Back row to the left, a little to the side  
> Slightly out of the place  
> Look beyond the light, where you'd least expect  
> There's someone special_
> 
>  
> 
> \- z utworu "Someone Special" grupy Poets of the Fall


	8. Migotanie

Parę dni później, kiedy Percival jadł kanapkę w swoim biurze, skupiając połowiczną uwagę na ważnym raporcie, który czytał, Tina Goldstein weszła do pomieszczenia. Spojrzał na nią, na papiery w jej ręce, i zesztywniał. Ponieważ Tina miała na sobie żakiet, żakiet tak wspaniale _fioletowy_ , że nie mógł tego ignorować…

\- Panie Graves? – zapytała skonsternowana. Widocznie za długo milczał.

\- Przepraszam, Tina. Ja… Masz na sobie ładny żakiet.

Tina otworzyła usta, zamknęła je, zerknęła na swój żakiet, potem na Percivala… i zdecydowała, że nic nie powie. Co wydawało się Percivalowi niebezpieczne, szczególnie w połączeniu z lekkim uniesieniem brwi, jakie później od niej otrzymał, kiedy dziękował jej za informacje o sprawie, którą aktualnie prowadziła. Może ton jego głosu był trochę zbyt pogodny, jego uśmiech trochę za bardzo wyraźny jak na chłodnego pracoholika, którym był Percival Graves, albo - lepiej - którym był _kiedyś_. Kiedyś? Nie mógł powstrzymać kolejnego uśmiechu, tym razem skierowanego do siebie, i ukradkowego zerknięcia na zegarek – jeszcze tylko dwie godziny pracy i będzie mógł iść…

 

Credence chodził z uśmiechem, takim, którego ulice Nowego Jorku widziały naprawdę rzadko, jeśli w ogóle zdarzało mu się tak uśmiechać. Ledwo mógł uwierzyć, że minęło dopiero parę tygodni, odkąd znał Percivala Gravesa, że tak krótki czas mógł wystarczyć, aby wywrócić jego życie do góry nogami. Było tak wiele rzeczy, które się zmieniły – po pierwsze, oczywiście pojawiły kolory, witające go na zewnątrz jak starego przyjaciela za każdym razem, kiedy wychodził z domu. Co zdarzało mu się ostatnio często, jak tak teraz o tym pomyślał…

Zdecydował, że później zapyta o to Percivala, chociaż nie był pewien, czy otrzyma satysfakcjonującą odpowiedź. Kiedy zapytał czarodzieja, czy miał coś wspólnego z tym, że jego matka po prostu wydawała się _zapominać_ o karaniu jego i innych dzieci, od tego szczególnie złego dnia, gdy Percival uleczył krwawe cięcia dekorujące plecy Credence’a, on tylko się uśmiechnął.

I był to nowy uśmiech; nie ten, którym uśmiechał się do Credence’a, żeby go uspokoić, albo ten, którym uśmiechał się zaraz po tym, jak wybuchał śmiechem na widok czegoś śmiesznego, albo ten szczęśliwy uśmiech za każdym razem, gdy Credence mówił, że smakuje mu jedzenie, które Percival przyrządził, albo ten cichy, serdeczny uśmiech, który czasem przepływał po jego przystojnych rysach, kiedy siedzieli obok siebie, ze splecionymi rękami i rozmawiając nie inaczej, jak oczami, nie. Ten uśmiech miał w sobie coś niebezpiecznego i Credence lubił myśl, iż jego matka spowodowała, że pojawił się na twarzy Percivala. I był przekonany, że jego bratnia dusza nigdy nie uśmiechałaby się tak, kiedy by to do niego doszło, i była to miła myśl.

 

Oczywiście magiczne przekonanie jego matki do zaprzestania krzywdzenia Credence’a nie było jedyną rzeczą, jakiej autorem był Percival, a gdyby ktoś zapytał Credence'a, odpowiedziałby, że nie było również najważniejszą.

Percival pokazał mu świat, który był nie tylko kolorowy, ale też dobry, albo lepiej – może nie świat był dobry, ale mnóstwo ludzi w nim było, a Percival Graves był jednym z nich.

Percival dał Credence’owi możliwość decydowania, gdzie mają iść na spacer, i może wydawało się to nieważne, lecz dla Credence'a, kogoś, komu całe życie mówiono, co ma robić, kto nigdy nie miał wolnego wyboru, było nieprawdopodobne i jednocześnie zbyt onieśmielające, by podejmować jakiekolwiek decyzje.

Uśmiech Gravesa zburzył ściany, które Credence budował wokół swojego serca przez lata, aby zapobiec zniszczeniu go przez okrucieństwo. Troskliwy dotyk Percivala, zawsze poprzedzony zapytaniem o pozwolenie, z jego oczami lub jego głosem, przypominał skórze Credence’a, jak to jest być całą i ciepłą, i mrowiącą od czegoś, co nie jest bólem. Miękkie pocałunki czarodzieja na jego dłoniach dawały mu wrażenie dziwnego pojęcia, na które słowem było tylko _dom_ , i innego, na którego słowo nie dopuszczał sobie do myśli. Jeszcze nie.

 

Kiedy później Percival pojawił się obok niego znikąd, Credence nie zadrżał; uśmiechnął się i podszedł do niego, topniejąc w uścisku, który mu zaoferował. Wybrali dłuższą drogę do mieszkania Gravesa, tę, podczas której mijali mnóstwo sklepów z kolorowymi futrynami, park z płynącą przez niego niebieską, _niebieską_ rzeką, jasnożółte słońce, przełamujące się przez chmury nad ich głowami, a młody mężczyzna zastanawiał się, czy drzewa w parku też są pomalowane na jakiś imponujący kolor. Powiedział o tym Percivalowi i otrzymał w odpowiedzi spokojny uśmiech.

\- Myślę, że wkrótce się dowiemy – wyszeptał i, och, jak bardzo Credence chciał pocałować jego piękny uśmiech już tam w parku.

Ale oczywiście, ne było to możliwe, więc zaczekał, aż znajdą się w mieszkaniu Percivala i kiedy stali razem w kuchni, z oczami na tym samym poziomie, Credence po prostu spojrzał głęboko w percivalowe oczy i pochylił się, ledwie dotykając jego usta własnymi, nim się odsunął. Percival przez chwilę wyglądał na zaskoczonego, a potem inny uśmiech wślizgnął się na jego twarz, ten, o którym Credence musiał się jeszcze nauczyć.

Percival położył dłonie na obu jego policzkach, czekając, upewniając się, że to było to, czego Credence chciał, a kiedy się upewnił, złapał usta młodszego mężczyzny w pocałunku, pocałunku, który był wszystkim, czego Credence kiedykolwiek chciał i, och, tak często słyszał swoją matkę mówiącą o niebie, ale nigdy nie ujęła całej tej perfekcji w słowa…

 

Po jeszcze kilku pocałunkach opuścili kuchnię na rzecz pokoju gościnnego, gdzie usiedli obok siebie przed percivalowym pianinem. Percival kilka razy zauważył, jak oczy Credence'a z zaciekawieniem obserwują jego palce tańczące na białych i czarnych klawiszach, więc zapytał go, czy chciałby spróbować. A chłopak się zawahał, bojąc się, że zrobi coś źle, bo strach był zakorzeniony w nim głębiej niż Percival w ogóle mógł dosięgnąć, ale przez delikatne słowa i uspokajającą dłoń trzymającą jego własną, Credence w końcu spróbował. Położył swoje palce, bardzo delikatnie, na pianinie i tak szybko jak pierwszy dźwięk wypełnił pomieszczenie, Credence był oczarowany.

 

Niemal codziennie siadali razem przy pianinie, dotykając się udami, jako że krzesło do instrumentu naprawdę nie było zrobione dla dwojga (nie, żeby któremuś z nich to przeszkadzało), a Percival pokazał Credence’owi wiele więcej dźwięków, pokazał, jak brzmiały, co mogły razem tworzyć. Credence, ku swojemu absolutnemu zaskoczeniu, zdał sobie sprawę, że był w tym całkiem dobry, widział to w dumnym uśmiechu Percivala, słyszał to własnymi uszami.

Myślał o tym, jak bratnia dusza wniosła w jego życie nie tylko kolory, ale też muzykę, jak wdzięczny był za ich spotkanie i zastanawiał się, w jaki sposób mógłby mu o tym wszystkim powiedzieć, ale uświadomił sobie, że nie ma na to odpowiednich słów. Więc zamiast tego przestał grać, aby znowu pocałować Percivala, mając nadzieję, że zrozumie…

Zanim Credence wrócił tego wieczoru do domu, wymienili inny pocałunek, ten był tak krótki, jak słodki, był obietnicą, obietnicą, iż nadejdzie więcej. Ręka Percivala zwlekała z opuszczeniem ramienia Credence’a, jego uśmiech był wypełniony niewypowiedzianymi słowami, które jeszcze nie były gotowe zabrzmieć, i pożegnali się, wiedząc, że spotkają się następnego dnia o tej samej porze. Wiedząc, że to będzie najlepsza część ich dnia.

Wracając do domu Credence nie oglądał się przez ramię, jak to czasem robił; wciąż był zbyt zauroczony wspomnieniem wszystkich tych magicznych pocałunków, kiedy patrzył marzycielsko w nocne niebo. Ale jeśli by się odwrócił, mógłby zobaczyć Percivala wracającego do budynku, z uśmiechem na ustach, który zrobił miejsce na zmarszczenie brwi, gdy zobaczył ciemność witającą go w środku jego mieszkania. Naprawdę powinien naprawić tę lampę…

 

Kiedy Credence dotarł później do domu, zobaczył Modesty samą w kuchni, czytającą książkę w świetle błyszczącej świeczki. Nowe zachowanie ich matki przyniosło dwa efekty uboczne – Mary Lou chodziła spać wcześniej, dając młodszym czas dla siebie i pozwalała Modesty czytać coś, co nie było słowem Pana. Albo raczej wydawała się zapominać o swoim krytycznym zdaniu na ten temat.

Uusiadł obok Modesty, otrzymując od dziewczynki promienny uśmiech, a sposób, w jaki przygryzła wargi, pokazał mu, jak bardzo trudno było jej powstrzymać się przed zapytaniem, gdzie był. Ale obiecał jej, obiecał wkrótce wszystko opowiedzieć, tak prędko, jak przestanie pytać go tak często, a ona się zgodziła. Credence potrzebował trochę więcej czasu, żeby sobie to wszystko poukładać – jeśli ostatnie tygodnie pokazały mu jedną rzecz, to było nią to, iż nie chciał zostać w tym miejscu do końca swojego życia, a także nie chciał zostawić tu Modesty samej.

\- Chcesz, żebym ci coś poczytał? – zapytał ją, doskonale wiedząc, że tak właściwie to ona z ich dwójki potrafiła czytać lepiej, niemniej jednak uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową, pełna entuzjazmu.

Więc Credence zabrał książkę i zaczął czytać ją w miejscu, na którym Modesty zostawiła ją otwartą, czytać o ciekawskiej małej dziewczynce i króliku, i magii, o którą będzie musiał zapytać Percivala, będzie musiał zapytać, czy takie rzeczy naprawdę były możliwe.

Kiedy czytał o trochę zwariowanym przyjęciu z herbatką, świeczka przed nim nagle zamigotała, ciepłe żółte światło zmieniło się na chwilę w zimne szare. Credence zamknął oczy, zatrzaskując książkę, patrząc na świeczkę jeszcze raz – i wszystko wróciło do normy; jego wspaniałej nowej normy, ze świeczką, która błyszczała tak żółto jak słońce. Może wydawało mu się tylko, że trochę zamigotała, ale było już dość późno.  
  
Gdyby Credence wiedział, że dokładnie w tej chwili Percival Graves krzyknął z bólu pod wpływem zaklęcia Cruciatus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _When loneliness is knocking on your door  
>  Everything you loved just disappears  
> And when you feel that everything is lost  
> You need to know there's no life without tears  
> Ohoh, tell me black or white  
> What color is your life  
> Ohoh, try to ask your heart  
> Who you really are_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> \- z utworu "Color of your Life" Michała Szpaka


	9. Szary

Percival całkowicie stracił zdrowy rozsądek i poczucie czasu. Nie istniało nic poza bólem, oprócz rozgrzanych do białości noży, rozrywających go od środka; jego krzyki zmieniły się w zziajany kaszel wiele godzin temu. Pragnął, żeby to się skończyło, rezultat nie miał znaczenia, po prostu niech się skończy, _niech się skończy_ …

I wtedy skończyło się. Tak po prostu. Percival uświadomił sobie, że leży powyginany na podłodze, potężne drgania wstrząsały jego członkami. Poczuł łzę. spływającą po jego policzku, mocny, metaliczny smak krwi w ustach, a kiedy zebrał resztki siły, które jeszcze były gdzieś tam w nim, i podniósł głowę, i poczuł, jakby było to jego największe osiągnięcie w życiu, zobaczył go. Zimne oczy, bladą skóra, okrutny uśmieszek, krążący jak duch po jego wąskich ustach. Fryzurę, która mogłaby wyglądać śmiesznie dla Percivala w sytuacji, która nie byłaby… tą. W takiej, kiedy nie czułby się, jakby śmierć trzymała go w szponach i kiedy nie bałby się, że to był tylko początek czegoś, co miało dopiero nadejść.

Bo, oczywiście, Percival Graves wiedział, kto przed nim stoi. I wiedział, co działo się z ludźmi, którzy stawali na drodze Grindelwalda, a on… Grindelwald wyraźnie chciał go zaatakować i z jego pozycją w MACUSA, bycie celem nie było wielkim zaskoczeniem. Chociaż nie był pewien, jak jego śmierć mogła pomóc mrocznemu czarodziejowi, na którego właśnie patrzył…

 

\- Och, to nie tak – powiedział nagle Grindelwald, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej.

Percival próbował wznieść trochę mentalnych barier, żeby chronić swoje myśli, ale to nie miało sensu – nawet jeśli wcześniej nie cierpiałby tak bardzo, nie był konkurencją dla Gellerta Grindelwalda. Wątpił, by ktokolwiek był.

\- Nie zabiję cię, Percivalu – oświadczył Grindelwald, a Graves znienawidził sposób, w jaki podkreślił jego imię.

\- Nie, tak właściwie to wręcz przeciwnie. Nie zamierzam zabrać ci życia, ale zamiast tego zamierzam dobrze je poznać. Lepiej niż znasz je ty sam…

I nagle Percival poczuł, jak Grindelwald znów wnika w jego myśli, wyświetlając tam obrazy – Percival zobaczył siebie opuszczającego biuro, lunch z Tiną sprzed tygodnia, siebie siedzącego przy swoim biurku w domu późno w nocy, kończąc raport. I zobaczył Credence’a, Credence’a, _Credence’a_. Widział ich razem, idących przez ulicę, Credence’a czekającego na niego w słabo oświetlonej alejce… I wtedy Grindelwald zaczął grzebać głębiej, a Percival poczuł, jak mroczny czarodziej zaczyna obserwować dokładnie wszystkie jego wspomnienia. Uśmiech jego siostry, cichy i poufny śmiech z Seraphiną w jego biurze, niewielkie przyjęcie z współpracownikami po rozwiązaniu sprawy… Jasnoczerwone kwiaty; nagle Percival znów był otoczony przez czysty ból i zawładnęło nim pragnienie, aby to się _skończyło_ …

 

Kiedy Credence wkroczył w zimny popołudniowy deszcz, musiał ukryć uśmiech, jak robił to cały dzień. Wyobraził sobie, jak jego matka zareagowałaby na widok jego _szczęścia_ , nawet z jej nowym i mniej brutalnym zachowaniem, i nie chciał dawać jej żadnego powodu do powrotu do starych przyzwyczajeń, ale, cholera, to było trudne. Credence wątpił, by kiedykolwiek czuł to dobro, to ciepło w środku, nie w swoim życiu, i ciągle czuł dotyk ust Percivala na swoich…

Przemoczenie ubrań Credence’a do suchej nitki nie zajęło zbyt wiele czasu, wkrótce przylegały do jego lodowatej skóry, ale było tak, jakby tego nie czuł. Później spotka się z  Percivalem, z tym mężczyzną pełnym cudów, która wydawał się… _należeć_ do niego i nie było nic równie ciepłego jak percivalowe spojrzenie, gdy patrzył na Credence’a, nic na całym świecie, nawet nie jasnożółte słońce.

Nie czuł już palców, kiedy wszedł do ich szczególnej alejki; zamieniły się w lodowe patyczki, zaciśnięte martwo na ulotkach, które głosiły coś, w co Credence nie wierzył. Atrament nie był przygotowany na taką ilość deszczu, litery zlewały się ze sobą, tworząc czarne linie na brudnym białym papierze…

 

\- Credence – zawołał głos i chłopak poczuł to miękkie, ciepłe uczucie w swojej klatce piersiowej, to, które za każdym razem go zaskakiwało.

\- Percival – wyszeptał z uśmiechem i przez chwilę poczuł się rozdrażniony.

Bo uśmiech, którym obdarowała go jego bratnia dusza, nie był zwyczajny, było w nim coś… Ale prędko Credence uświadomił sobie, że obejmują go ramiona Percivala, że otocza go znajomym zapachem, i zapomniał o tym dziwnym uśmiechu.

\- Credence, potrzebuję twojej pomocy – wyszeptał Percival, jego usta były tak bardzo, bardzo blisko ucha młodego mężczyzny.

\- Dla ciebie wszystko – odparł i wiedział, że taka była prawda. Zrobiłby dla Percivala Gravesa wszystko, wszystko, co mógł.

A więc Percival opowiedział mu histori, o wizji i dziecku, i jego matce, a kiedy skończył, Credence skinął głową. Mógł to zrobić, znaleźć to dziecko – dla Percivala. Gdy Credence chciał zapytać go, co będą dzisiaj robić, Percival rozluźnił uścisk i się cofnął.  
  
\- Przepraszam, ale bardzo się dziś spieszę, więc… do zobaczenia, mój chłopcze.

Credence tylko na niego popatrzył, jego myśli przyjęły formę trąby powietrznej. Oczywiście rozumiał, kiedy Percival się spieszył i nie było tak, że należało mu się coś od tego mężczyzny, ale tak bardzo czekał na to spotkanie, na spędzenie z nim czasu i dopiero dziś odkrył magię percivalowych pocałunków. I choć Credence próbował, nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że wyglądał na trochę rozczarowanego.

 

\- Och, Credence – powiedział Percival głębokim głosem i znów podszedł do niego. – Jak mógłbym ci się oprzeć, kiedy patrzyć na mnie _w taki sposób_?

I wtedy objął jego twarz i pocałował go; szybkie ruchy jego ust, domagające się, _głodne_. Credence odwzajemnił pocałunek, zatracając się w nowej intensywności pocałunku, uczuciu rąk Percivala ześlizgujących się po jego plecach…

Nagle czarodziej zniknął, a Credence został sam. Zaczerwienione policzki, nabrzmiałe usta i misja, misja, żeby znaleźć to dziecko, żeby pomóc Percivalowi, żeby pomóc mu znów uśmiechnąć się tym czułym uśmiechem. Był pewien, iż mógł to zrobić. Dla Percivala wszystko.

 

Tej nocy Credence Barebone leżał pod kocem, dociskając krwawiące ręce do swojej klatki piersiowej. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego jego matka nagle wydawała się wrócić do swojej gorszej osobowości, czy zmieniło się coś w magii, której używał Percival, czy mógł być zły na Credence’a… Nie, z pewnością nie. Percival był po prostu zestresowany, prawdopodobnie zbyt zajęty, aby przypomnieć sobie coś tak nieważnego i Credence znów obiecał sobie, że zrobi wszystko, by poczuł się lepiej tak szybko, jak to możliwe.

W tym samym czasie Percival Graves krzyczał, krzyczał w ciemność wokół niego, póki nie miał wrażenia, że stracił głos. Krzyczał, bo ten nieznacznie akcentowany głos wciąż dzwonił mu w uszach, mógł usłyszeć w nim uśmieszek, i ten głos opowiadał mu, jak dobrze smakowały usta Credence’a…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Remember the day  
>  Cause this is what dreams should always be  
> I just want to stay  
> I just want to keep this dream in me_
> 
>  
> 
> \- z utworu "Losing your Memory" Ryana Star'a


	10. Mniej

\- Credence? Czy z tobą... z tobą wszystko w porządku? – wyszeptała zaniepokojona Modesty któregoś wieczoru.

Po chwili wahania Credence odpowiedział. – Nie wiem.

I taka była prawda. Credence nie wiedział, czy było w porządku, albo raczej nie umiał powiedzieć, _co_ tak właściwie było nie tak. To było po prostu… _coś_. Coś, co było nie tak, coś z nim, z Percivalem, ze wszystkim. Nie był w stanie określić, co było najgorsze – jak zestresowany i nie swój Percival się wydawał, jak bardzo Credence się o niego martwił, czy koszmary, które nie były o jego matce, ale o tylko i wyłącznie ciemności, gęstej, połykającej go… Nie. Credence uświadomił to sobie, że było coś. Jeden aspekt, najgorszy w nowej sytuacji, a były to kolory. Nie zniknęły, bo Credence wciąż mógł widzieć, że niebo było niebieskie i że jego skóra obramowana była czerwienią, ale jakoś było ich… _mniej_. Barwy były mniej jasne, mniej intensywne, mniej kolorowe, a Credence czuł, iż z czasem to staje się gorsze i gorsze.

Credence nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego działo się to jego cennym kolorom; tak bardzo bał się, że je straci, bał się powrotu do życia w szarym, _szarym_ świecie… Raz zapytał o to Percivala, wahając się, by go nie zanudzać, a kiedy ujrzał emocje przebłyskujące przez jego rysy, pożałował pytania. Percival powiedział mu, żeby się nie martwił, poparł to mocnym uśmiechem i głębokim pocałunkiem, a potem zniknął.

 

Czasami Credence zastanawiał się, co działo się w pracy Percivala, jaki kryzys mógł być powodem zmiany jego zachowania… Najpierw była subtelne, jak niebo, które nie było tak jasne, jak wcześniej, ale po upływie czasu stała się bardziej wyraźna. Uśmiech Percivala stawał się napięty, miał coraz mniej czasu dla Credence’a, już nie zabierał go do swojego domu, czasem zapominał uleczać jego ran...

Credence nigdy nie winił starszego mężczyzny o żadną z tych rzeczy; raczej się o niego martwił i odkąd czarodziej powiedział mu, jak bardzo może pomóc mu znalezienie tego specjalnego dziecka, chłopak włożył w poszukiwania wszystkie swoje starania. I nie mógł go znaleźć, nie ważne, jak bardzo się starał, a mógł zrobić wszystko… _Wszystko_ , żeby Percival znów poczuł się lepiej, by odzyskał swój wyjątkowy uśmiech, razem z ich kolorami. Chociaż gdyby Credence miał wybór – tak bardzo, jak bardzo pokochał kolory, ze szczęściem oddałby je na zawsze, jeżeli to wróciłoby mu jego dawnego Percivala. Tego, który uśmiechał się podczas pocałunków, i który grał z nim na pianinie, i…

Potrząsając głową Credence odrzucił te myśli daleko. Był egoistą; nie było nic ważniejszego w jego życiu niż Percival Graves i powinien być wdzięczny za wszystko, co dostał. Lub tak sobie wmawiał.

\- Nie martw się o mnie – odparł Modesty, która cierpliwie czekała obok niego, gdy zatracał się w myślach.  
  
Siedzieli obok siebie na łóżku Credence’a, jedna z książek Modesty kryła się pomiędzy nimi – parę tygodni temu Mary Lou przestała tolerować to, że dziewczynka czytała wszystko, co chciała. To był zły dzień.

Teraz, późnym wieczorem, wszyscy zostali odesłani do swoich łóżek i cieszyli się jedną z rzadkich chwil wypełnionych czymś bliskim spokoju; Credence był w domu, bo Percival poinformował go, że może być zbyt zajęty, aby widywać go przez kolejne kilka dni, a Modesty opierała swoją głowę o ramię Credence’a…

 

Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i oboje, Modesty i Credence, zadrżeli; głowa dziewczynki gwałtownie podniosła się z ramienia jej brata. Mary Lou patrzyła na nich z framugi drzwi, jej wąski uśmiech był bardziej niebezpieczny niż którekolwiek złe spojrzenie, jakie im rzuciła, i jej adoptowane dzieci automatycznie przybliżyły się do siebie.

\- Kto to wziął? – zapytała Mary Lou i po prostu czekała. Czekała, aż jedno z nich się złamie.

Credence nie miał pojęcia o czym mówiła, czym było to, co ktoś wziął, ale czuł, jak Modesty lekko trzęsła się obok niego, kątem oka dostrzegł, jak bardzo blada była i chociaż nie był pewien, domyślił się, że to ona zrobiła to, o co posądzała ich Mary Lou. A nawet jeśli nie, było bardzo prawdopodobne, że Mary Lou tak właśnie myślała, a tego ryzyka Credence nie mógł podjąć. Więc wstał, patrząc w podłogę.

\- Ja – powiedział cicho, ale pewnie.

Kiedy Credence podniósł wzrok, zobaczył uśmiech Mary Lou, zadowolonej jego odpowiedzią; bez słowa uniosła rękę. A Credence podał jej swój pasek; podczas następnych paru minut starał się myśleć o palcach muskających jego palce nad pianinem.

 

\- Przepraszam – szeptała Modesty raz po raz, robiąc wszystko, aby uśmierzyć ból ran na plecach Credence’a.

\- Chodziło o kawałek chleba i wiem, że to było nie w porządku, że Pan nakazał nam nie kraść, ale byłam tak głodna, nie mogłam inaczej. Ale Credence, nigdy nie chciałabym…

\- Cii – uspokajał ją Credence głosem zachrypniętym od wysiłku, który włożył w to, by nie krzyczeć i nie płakać podczas tej trudnej próby.

Uśmiechnął się do niej ustami, które gryzł do krwi, i bezgłośnie obiecał im obojgu, że to zakończy. Kiedy znajdzie to dziecko, kiedy Percival poczuje się lepiej, opuszczą to miejsce i wszystko będzie dobrze. Naprawdę dobrze. Objął Modesty ramionami, całując jej jasne włosy. Wszystko będzie w porządku. Będzie – kilka miesięcy wcześniej nie wierzyłby, że nadejdzie czas, kiedy będzie myślał w taki sposób, ale tak dużo rzeczy miało miejsce od tego czasu i teraz był pewien, że będzie dobrze.

 

Gdzieś w jasno oświetlonej piwnicy Percival Graves patrzył na Gellerta Grindelwalda; jego oczy jeszcze nie przyzwyczaiły się do nagłej jasności po, jak się wydawało, tygodniach ciemności. Percival nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak długo już tu był, związany zaklęciami niczym linami, wpadając i wypadając ze stanu częściowej świadomości. Utrzymywany przy życiu, nawet jeśli ledwo.

A od czasu do czasu mroczny czarodziej, który go przetrzymywał, pokazywał mu się; nie tylko czyniąc to, żeby wiedział, iż to on stał za pojawianiem się jedzenia ni stąd ni zowąd oraz nagłymi wybuchami bólu, których źródło było niewidoczne.

Grindelwald szybko nauczył się, że nic nie raniło Percivala Gravesa bardziej niż słowa, opisy tego, co robił, podając się za niego, i bawiło go to.

 

\- Wiesz, _Percivalu_ – sarknął. – Jestem pewien, że chociaż jeden z tych twoich czarodziejów, choćby ta panna Goldstein, zauważył, że coś się w tobie… _zmieniło_. Ale oczywiście nikt nie może tego nazwać, Credence również. O, czekałeś na to, aż coś o nim usłyszysz, prawda? Chcesz wiedzieć, jak twój drogi Credence sobie radzi? Hmmm – udawał, że chwilę myśli. – Co ty na to, żebyśmy spróbowali czegoś specjalnego, a ja ci to _pokażę_?

I wtedy Percival poczuł, jak Grindelwald wnika do jego myśli, do wspomnień, które nie były wymuszone, i dorzuca swoje.

Poczuł ręce, które były jego i wciąż nie jego, dociskające Credence’a do szorstkiej, ceglanej ściany i pierwszy raz, odkąd był uwięziony, pojedyncza łza znalazła ujście z oka Percivala Gravesa…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _You fooled me with your kisses  
>  You cheated and you schemed  
> Heaven knows how you lied to me  
> You're not the way you seemed_
> 
>  
> 
> _You look like an angel  
>  Walk like an angel  
> Talk like an angel  
> But I got wise_
> 
>  
> 
> _You're the devil in disguise  
>  Oh yes you are  
> The devil in disguise_
> 
>  
> 
> _I thought that I was in heaven  
>  But I was sure surprised  
> Heaven help me, I didn't see  
> The devil in your eyes_
> 
>  
> 
> \- z utworu "Devil in Disguise" Elvisa Presleya


	11. Czarny

 Percivala Gravesa obudził znajomy głos, wołający go.

 - Credence? – wyszeptał, jego własny głos był zachrypnięty od nieużywania; można było usłyszeć w nim niedowierzanie.

 Wiedział, że Credence nie mógł tam być, że nie miał nawet pojęcia, iż Percival nie był z nim, ale jednak tam był. Percival mógł go usłyszeć, jego przestraszony ton, a wkrótce poczuł też jego ręce delikatnie ujmujące jego twarz i ten kciuk, pieszczotliwie gładzący jego policzek…

 - Nie możesz tu być – szepnął, bo wiedział, że taka była prawda.

 Percival nie miał pojęcia, gdzie Grindelwald go trzymał, ale po tych wszystkich tygodniach był przekonany, że nikt nie mógł go tam znaleźć, szczególnie nie słodki Credence. Nadzieja opuściła go wiele wcześniej; nadzieja na to, iż jego współpracownicy z MACUSA zauważą, że go tam nie ma, że odszedł, jest stracony, potrzebuje ich pomocy… Albo chociaż że też próbował. Nadzieja była okrutną rzeczą, która nie słuchała racjonalnej argumentacji Percival; płomykiem, który był mały, ale wciąż bezcelowo tlił się w jego klatce piersiowej, a kiedy głos Credence’a przeciął ciemność, _chciał_ uwierzyć, że to był on. Chciał, żeby mógł.

 

 - Kocham pana, panie Graves – wyszeptał Credence i kiedy Percival poczuł łzę spływającą po jego policzku powiedział sobie, że Credence nie nazwałby go _panem Gravesem_ , że już to przerobili.

 Jak gdyby słyszał jego myśli, głos Credence’a mówił dalej.

 - Och, Percy, tak bardzo cię kochałem. Ufałem ci.

 - To nie jest prawda – oznajmił Percival załamującym się szeptem, bardziej, aby upewnić siebie niż kogokolwiek innego. – Nie ma cię tu, mój drogi, nie ma, _nie możesz_ , to tylko iluzja.

 - Percivalu, dlaczego mnie zostawiłeś? Dlaczego nie mogłeś zostać ze mną i mnie chronić? – szepnął głos Credence’a tak bardzo blisko percivalowej twarzy, a Percival poczuł, jak jego serce pęka.

 - Nie. Nienienienie, nie wierzę w to, Nie! Nie ma cię tu, to tylko _on_ , igra ze mną! – wykrzyczał.

 

 Percival poczuł ulgę, gdy usłyszał odległy śmiech Percivala, poczuł, że Credence, który nie był Credence’em, zniknął, ból nagle zapłonął w jego członkach, jakby ktoś wrzucił go do wrzątku.

 Niedługo potem wszystko zniknęło i Percival znów był sam. Sam w ciemności swojego więzienia.

 I wiedział, że Credence’a tam nie było, ale to nie znaczyło, że Grindelwald mu nie zagrażał, a ta myśl go raniła. Prawie tak bardzo, jak oskarżenie przez iluzję Credence’a, iż Percival go zostawił, bo miała rację. Percival wiedział to tak samo dobrze, jak Grindelwald wiedział, że mógł go tym skutecznie torturować, i bez znaczenia, jak krótka będzie reszta życia Percivala, nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczy. Nigdy nie wybaczy sobie tego, że nie poradził sobie z chronieniem swojej bratniej duszy…

 

 Jak zawsze Credence czekał na Percivala, a kiedy czarodziej pojawił się w alejce, w której spędzali ostatnio czas, uleczył skatowane ręce Credence’a, przytulił go, pozwalając mu oprzeć się o siebie i wtedy dał mu prezent. Młodszy mężczyzna poczuł, jak Percival zapina naszyjnik na jego szyi, dłońmi ocierając się o jego skórę, a kiedy Credence spojrzał w dół, zobaczył nieznajomy symbol. Nie wiedział, co znaczą te linie i okrąg, ale jednocześnie wiedział – wiedział, co znaczyły dla niego. To była obietnica, jaką złożył mu Percival: że przyjdzie, kiedy go zawoła.

 Słowa Percivala były dla Credence’a słodsze nawet od jego dotknięć, starszy mężczyzna mówił mu o tym, że mogliby żyć wśród czarodziejów razem, że mógłby nauczyć Credence’a magii, a kiedy rozstali się po pocałunku, Credence się uśmiechał. Percival ostatnimi czasy zachowywał się dziwnie, ale teraz wydawał się wracać do bycia sobą, albo chociaż czuć się lepiej i Credence był z tego rad.

 

 A choć nie było dla Credence’a czegoś charakterystycznego, przyłapał się na tym, że wciąż się uśmiechał, kiedy wchodził do domu. Jego matki nie było w pobliżu, miła odmiana, więc Credence mógł pójść do pokoju, który dzielił z Modesty, bez zranienia, ani nie emocjonalnego, ani nie psychicznego.

 Kiedy Credence wszedł do małego pokoiku, zobaczył siedzącą na jej łóżku Modesty, która patrzyła na niego oczami rozszerzonymi z ekscytacji.

 - Credence, patrz, co znalazłam! – zawołała i w tym samym momencie pokazała mu ukrywane wcześniej za sobą jabłko.

 Credence spojrzał na nie i w jakiś sposób poczuł się jak po jednym ze szczególnie silnych ciosów Ma, kiedy upadł i uderzył o podłogę tak mocno, że oddech utknął mu w płucach. Bo wiedział, jak jabłko powinno wyglądać, uczył się tego razem z Percivalem, ale tak nie wyglądało.

 Jabłka nie powinno być szare, nie dla Credence’a, nigdy więcej, ale ono było.

 

 Kiedyś, nie wiedział kiedy, ale tak czy siak nie było to dla niego ważne, odkąd tak dawno temu stracił poczucie czasu, Percival odzyskał świadomość. Próbował usiąść w swoim ciemnym więzieniu i nie podołał, magia, której nie umiał zwalczyć, utrzymywała go w miejscu. Był zmęczony, zmęczony torturami Grindelwalda, niemożnością zrobienia _czegokolwiek_ w tej sytuacji, zmęczony samotnością. A najgorsze ze wszystkich było to, że tęsknił za Credence’em i był bardzo, _bardzo_ przestraszony tym, co mogło mu się stać.

 Jeśli mógłby tylko coś zrobić, jakoś mu pomóc, dać mu znak, żeby uciekł od mężczyzny, który udawał go, ale nim nie był… Percival wykorzystałby każdą szansę. Ochoczo oddałby swoje własne życie, jeśli to zapewniłoby Credence’owi bezpieczeństwo, ale był świadom, że nie mógł zrobić nawet tego. Jego śmierć tutaj, w tej ciemnym i bezimiennym miejscu, byłaby nic nieznacząca, nikt nawet nie wiedziałby o niej przez długi czas, może nigdy. Jego współpracownicy nie wiedzieliby, jego siostra nie wiedziałaby, a Credence, och, _Credence_ …

 Percival przygryzł wargę, wzbraniając się od płaczu, bo nie pomogłoby to ani jemu, ani Credence’owi, a kiedy poczuł ponownie wzbierającą w nim bezsilność, zastanawiając się, czy powinien po prostu poddać się nieświadomości, uderzyły w niego wspomnienia. Pomyślał o cichym i szczęśliwym śmiechu Credence’a, gdy siedzieli obok siebie przed pianinem, o iskrze  w jego oczach i odetchnął ostrożnie.

 - Będę walczył – obiecał ciemności, która go otaczała. – Dla Ciebie.

 

 Kiedy Credence spał, śnił o ciemności.

 Choć raz nie było w jego snach ludzi, którzy go krzywdzili, śmiali się z niego, patrzyli na niego z góry, to nie był nawet jeden z tych rzadkich snów, gdzie był ktoś uśmiechający się do niego, z łagodnością w ciemnych oczach, które tak dobrze znał, nie, nie było nic poza _ciemnością_. Otaczała go, połykała, ale wciąż go to nie przerażało.

 Tonął w czerni czując się, jakby się poddał, w dobry sposób, zatracając się w miejscu, gdzie nie czuł się mały i bezbronny, nie, wręcz przeciwnie. W swoich snach o ciemności, Credence czuł się potężny…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Razem z autorką życzymy wam wszystkim wspaniałego 2017 roku ❤
> 
> _I'm just the shadow of the man I used to be  
>  And it seems like there's no way out of this for me  
> I used to bring you sunshine  
> Now all I ever do is bring you down_
> 
> \- z utworu "Too much love will kill you" grupy Queen


	12. Światło

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wybaczcie za spóźnienie tłumaczenia - miałam lekką obsuwę w weekend i nie miałam jak się za to zabrać ;)

 Credence walczył. Jego oczy utkwione były w wisiorku na jego klatce piersiowej, w obcym symbolu, który podarował mu Percival, i była w tym pokusa, nie odchodziła, a byłoby to tak bardzo, bardzo proste… Po prostu musiał to dotknąć i Percival by się pojawił i pocałowałby go, może by go też później przytulił, trzymał w jednym z tych uścisków, które sprawiały, że Credence czuł się osłaniany przed całym światem i jego niebezpieczeństwami. Albo raczej kiedyś sprawiały. Uściski Percivala nie były już takie jak kiedyś, kiedy każdy ostrożny dotyk starszego mężczyzny uczył Credence’a o kolorach i przynależności do siebie i… _wszystkim_.

 Jabłko niczym poza szarym smutkiem, ostatnią rzeczą w długim łańcuchu małych zdarzeń, które sumowały się w tonące uczucie wewnątrz brzucha Credence’a. To co miał z Percivalem wciąż było lepsze od wszystkiego, o czym marzył w ciemnych cieniach korytarzy odludnego kościoła z krwawiącymi rękami, lecz wciąż. Było dobre, ale już nie jak… jak bajka.

 Credence wiedział, że byli ludzie, którzy nigdy nie spotkali osoby, jaka spowodowałaby, iż widzieliby kolory i którzy wciąż żyli swoim życiem, w związkach, było z nimi w porządku. Ale nigdy nie wiedzieli, jak mogłoby być. W odróżnieniu od Credence’a, bo słyszeć o niebie i jednocześnie kosztować go to były dwie bardzo różne rzeczy, a po tym jak raz to zrobiłeś, światu jakby czegoś brakuje, bez znaczenia, że jest niewątpliwie lepiej niż w piekle. Chociaż, myślał Credence, może był w piekle.

 Czy to diabeł zesłał mu Percivala, który miał go kusić? Nie, _nie_ powinien tak myśleć. Właściwie był całkiem pewien, że skończy w piekle po śmierci (jego matka była co do tego pewna i chociaż teraz Credence wątpił w wiele rzeczy, o których go uczyła, słyszał to zbyt często i myślał o sobie zbyt mało, żeby jej nie wierzyć), w związku z tym, mógłby przynajmniej… pozwolić sobie mieć to teraz. _Czymkolwiek_ było to, co dzielił z Percivalem, nie wspominając o tym, że to mogło być coś więcej, czuł, jakby to było coś więcej. Percival był ciągle Percivalem, najważniejszą osobą w życiu Credence’a, a on mógł się tym zająć. To było w porządku tak długo jak Percival miał zostać, zachowując część jego życia, więc ostrożnie złapał łańcuszek, żeby znowu włożyć naszyjnik pod ubrania. Nie mógł wezwać Percivala, dopóki nie znajdzie dziecka i jeśli, krótko zanim usnął, Credence pomyślał, że był czas, kiedy mógłby to zrobić, próbował to zignorować…

 

 Credence nie wiedział, co się stało. Nie miał pojęcia, jak się tam znalazł, dlaczego całe jego ciało bolało, dlaczego czuł się, jakby dopiero wybudził się ze snu; jednego z tych, kiedy gruba ciemność dawała mu schronienie. Ostrożnie się rozejrzał, obejmując wzrokiem absolutną destrukcję, jaka go otaczała i wtedy zobaczył tam… Swoją matkę. Martwą. I nagle zrozumiał. Albo przynajmniej zrozumiał część – nie wiedział _jak_ , ale był pewien, _że_ on ją zabił. Że ta ciemność nie była tylko w jego snach, że była raczej _w nim_ i Credence poczuł, że panikuje, był tak bardzo, bardzo przestraszony i zanim o tym pomyślał, jego drżące palce chwytały wisiorek, który dostał od Percivala. Chciał tylko, żeby Percival tam był, żeby wytłumaczył, co się działo, żeby pomógł, żeby pocieszył Credence’a; nie chciał zabijać ludzi, nie chciał być potworem, płakał, poczuł łzy ześlizgujące się po jego policzkach i był tak zmieszany…

 I nagle pojawił się Percival. Opadł na kolana przed Credence’em, ujmując jego głowę w swoje ręce i mówił do niego.

 - Obscurial – był tu? Gdzie poszła?

 Credence był za daleko, żeby zauważyć jak odmiennie brzmiał Percival, jak cało ciepło zwykle zawarte w jego głosie, kiedy mówił do Credence’a, gwałtownie zniknęło. Słyszał tylko słowa, ale nie mógł ich zrozumieć; nie miał pojęcia, co miał na myśli Percival z tym nieznanym słowem, albo kim _ona_ była, był po prostu zbyt przerażony, potrzebował, żeby Percival go przytulił…

 - Pomóż mi, pomóż mi – wyszeptał Credence, bo to było wszystko, czego chciał.

 - Nie mówiłeś mi, że masz jeszcze jedną siostrę? – zapytał Percival, ignorując prośbę Credence’a.

 Credence poczuł, że się trzęsie, ponieważ teraz wyłapał chłód w głosie Percivala i co miały z tym wspólnego jego siostry, dlaczego Percival mu nie pomógł, co się stało?

 - _Proszę_ pomóż mi – powiedział i było to bardziej skamlenie niż szept.

 - Gdzie jest twoja druga siostra, Credence? Ta mała? Gdzie poszła?

 Modesty? Czego Percival chciał teraz od niej, nie widział, że Credence go potrzebuje? Potrzebuje, żeby go przytulił, żeby pomógł mu zrozumieć, żeby po prostu wciąż oddychał?

 - _Proszę pomóż mi_ – szepnął raz jeszcze.

 I wtedy to się stało. Percival uderzył Credence’a w twarz i jak dziwną rzeczą było to, że Credence poczuł większy ból w sercu niż w policzkach.

 

 Następne godziny minęły w przebłyskach, które do siebie nie pasowały, Credence nie widział w niczym sensu, nie wiedział… Było więcej czerni, a on był zły, tak bardzo, bardzo zły, wydawało mu się, że jego serce krwawi… Percival. Jego głos, odarty z całego ciepła, przeciął kłębiącą się mgłę myśli Credence’a, a on słyszał, jak mówi „Skończyłem z tobą”. I Credence krzyczał, bo nie mógł w to uwierzyć, tygodnie wcześniej nie zrobiłby tego, ale teraz wierzył; zachowanie Percivala szło w parze z jego słowami, zranił Credence’a. Mimo iż powiedział, że nigdy tego nie zrobił, mimo że _obiecał_.

 I Credence pamiętał, jak czerń przejęła nad nim kontrolę, szepcąc mu do ucha, że powinien skrzywdzić Percivala, zabić go za to, co mu zrobił, ale nawet teraz Credence nie mógł. Więc uciekł, odleciał, a teraz wciąż leciał i nie miał siły, żeby zastanawiać się, dlaczego umiał latać, chciał tylko uciec i gdzieś w oddali słyszał wołający go głos. Nieznajomy głos, a Credence odmawiał słuchania, bo nie chciał być dłużej _Credence’em_ , mężczyzną, który pozwalał sobie wierzyć, że jest coś takiego jak miłość w tym okrutnym świecie – chciał być tylko tą czernią bez imienia, bez wspomnień, nie było niczego, czego pragnąłby bardziej od ucieczki…

 

 Credence był w tunelu, który wyglądał jak ten w metrze i jak on się tu dostał? Co się stało, co się dzieje i kim jest ten nieznajomy mężczyzna, te łagodne oczy, które nie mogły zupełnie spotkać jego własnych? Mówi, a w jego słowach jest nadzieja i Credence chce, tak bardzo pragnie mu uwierzyć…

 - Credence, mogę do ciebie podejść? Mogę podejść?

 Mężczyzna faktycznie wahał się po zapytaniu i Credence był zaskoczony, to prawie tak, jakby nieznajomego naprawdę obchodziła jego zgoda i poczuł, że część czerni opuszcza jego świadomość, robiąc miejsce bólowi, ale też czystym myślom.

 I wtedy pojawił się Percival, a Credence poczuł, że ucieka, znowu tonąc w czerni i czymkolwiek Percival jest, nie jest mężczyzną, którym Credence myślał, że jest. Percival wydawał się krzywdzić mężczyznę z miłymi oczami i Credence nie chciał tego; nie dbał już o siebie, kiedy poczuł, jak umiera w momencie, w którym Percival go uderzył, ale ten nieznajomy mężczyzna nie powinien zostać skrzywdzony, jego słowa były tak życzliwe i Credence poczuł, że się zatraca, to tak jakby tonął w ciemnej wodzie, tylko że woda w końcu pozwoliła mu swobodnie oddychać…

 Był też inny głos, kobiecy, i zadzwoniło; Credence poczuł, że powinien wiedzieć, kim ona jest, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, był za daleko, chciał złapać ją za rękę, żeby odwiodła go od bólu, ale wtedy pojawiło się więcej ludzi, ludzi, których Credence nie znał i poczuł, że chcą go skrzywdzić, dlaczego nie mogliby wszyscy odejść, zostawić go samego, samego, _samego_ …

 

 Wydawało się, że Percival coś mówi, ale Credence nie mógł usłyszeć słów, nie chciał, nigdy nie chciał znowu usłyszeć jego kłamstw, ale jednocześnie tęsknił za jego delikatnym głosem, który opętano, Credence wciąż myślał o tych wszystkich wspaniałych słowach, które raz usłyszał od tego głosu, kiedy nagle całe jego ciało przestrzelił ból, ból gorszy od wszystkiego, czego kiedykolwiek doświadczył, a towarzyszyło mu okrutne białe światło.

 Siła zaklęć rozrywała Credence’a, nie mógł nawet dłużej krzyczeć, nie było nic poza oślepiającym światłem, uczuciem płonącej skóry i wreszcie Credence się poddał. I było tak, jakby tylko zwykła siła woli utrzymywała jego rozbite kawałki razem, ponieważ jak tylko Credence odpuścił, ból się osłabił, wszystko się osłabiło, świat się oddalił…

 Credence pomyślał, że ostatni raz spojrzał na twarz pana Gravesa, jego usta układające się w słowa, których Credence nie słyszał i w ułamku sekundy Credence przypomniał sobie jeszcze raz, jak to było kiedyś między nimi; to uczucie _przynależności_ , bycie jednością.

 Krótko potem całe czucie opuściło ciało Credence’a, nie był nawet pewien, czy w ogóle je ma, nie było nic poza oślepiającym białym światłem, a on się w nim zatracał, połykany przez jasność tak jak przez znajomą ciemność, która tak często to robiła, może tak było lepiej. Credence gasł i miał tylko nadzieję, że będzie mógł zabrać ze sobą do piekła trochę dobrych wspomnień…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Out of the dark  
>  Hörst Du die Stimme, die dir sagt  
> Into the light  
> I give up and close my eyes_
> 
>  
> 
> _Out of the dark  
>  Hörst Du die Stimme, die dir sagt  
> Into the light  
> I give up and you waste your tears to the night_
> 
>  
> 
> \- z utworu "Out of the Dark" Falco


	13. Sny

Queenie siedziała na niezbyt wygodnym krześle, zaraz obok Tiny. Kiedy Queenie weszła do tego pokoju jakieś pół godziny temu, Tina już spała na swoim miejscu, a teraz, siedząc cicho obok niej, dziewczyna od czasu do czasu wyłapywała urywki jej snu. Pierwszy był wspomnieniem, walką na stacji metra i blondynka rozważała obudzenie swojej siostry, gdy wydawała się ona być dość przygnębiona, ale krótko potem jej twarz wyraźnie się rozluźniła, a następny odłamek snu, który ujrzała Queenie, bardzo różnił się od poprzedniego. Ujrzała twarz Newta Scamandera, wraz z ciepłym uczuciem, coś jakby kojącą aurą, która wydawała się otaczać go we śnie Tiny, na co Queenie uśmiechnęła się do siebie.   
  
I właśnie wtedy, gdy tak uśmiechała się na myśl o Newcie i Tinie, Queenie zobaczyła coś jeszcze. Od razu wiedziała, że nie był to umysł jej siostry, jej sen, więc zerknęła na młodego mężczyznę, śpiącego na łóżku przed nimi, choć nigdy nie były pewne, czy on właściwie spał czy robił coś innego, coś gorszego.

  
Minęły cztery dni od zdarzenia w metrze, trzy odkąd Newt pojawił się niespodziewanie w ich progu z nieprzytomnym Credence’em Barebonem w walizce; odtąd Queenie nie była w stanie złapać pojedynczej myśli. Wyglądało na to, że nie spał, ale był w jakimś głębszym stanie i nic, czego próbowały, nie było w stanie mu pomóc. A poza tym były tylko one dwie, dwie siostry, i Newt - bardzo chcieli mu pomóc, ale dobrze wiedzieli, co mogłoby się stać, jeśli MACUSA dowiedziałaby się, że on wciąż żył, mniej więcej. Ryzyko było zbyt wielkie, aby im powiedzieć, wiedzieli, że prezydent już pokazała, jak bardzo chciała śmierci Credence’a za to, co uczynił.  
  
  
  
To, co zobaczyła Queenie w umyśle Credence’a, było tylko szamotaniną czerni i bieli, wąsami dymu smagającymi się wzajemnie i uczuciem - desperacją. Queenie potrząsnęła ramieniem Tiny, żeby ją obudzić i kiedy jej siostra zamrugała w sennej dezorientacji, wskazała na Credence’a.  
  
\- Tina, on śni.  
  
Tina wydała się nagle całkowicie przebudzona.  
  
\- O czym?  
  
\- Jest pełno… ciemnego dymu i białego światła, i tyle chaosu, czuje się tak bardzo samotny, tak _bezsilny_ \- wyszeptała Queenie, a Tina przełknęła ślinę.  
  
\- Myślisz, że powinnyśmy go obudzić?  
  
\- Nie - odpowiedziała blondwłosa, niepewna, dlaczego była tak przekonana, że Credence nie był jeszcze gotowy się obudzić. Po prostu to wiedziała.  
  
W ciszy minęło kilka minut, nim sny Credence’a się zmieniły, były teraz wspomnieniami owiniętymi dymem, Queenie poczuła chłód, ból i nagle pojawił się _kolor_ , błyszczący jasno w jego śnie; był też pan Graves, jego ręce i uśmiech jak latarnia morska w całym tym dymie i smutku i Queenie usłyszała delikatną melodię, zanim wszystko zamieniło się w szare jabłko otoczone niczym więcej niż smutkiem, teraz z kolei bezbarwny Graves bił Credence’a, zgniatając okrążające go kruche ciepło na ostre kawałeczki, Credence krwawił przez nie…  
  
\- Queenie? - spytała Tina ze zmartwieniem w głosie, a Queenie dopiero teraz poczuła łzę, która znalazła sobie drogę ucieczki z jej oka, gdy ona siedziała w śnie Credence’a.  
  
\- Och, Tina - szepnęła, układając w całość to, co właśnie ujrzała. - Credence widział kolory. Dzięki panu Gravesowi, temu prawdziwemu, ale potem Grindelwald podszył się pod niego i Credence o tym nie wiedział, pewnie myślał, że to aż do końca był prawdziwy Graves, że to jego kolorowa osoba go skrzywdziła i on… Tina, wiedziałaś, że Graves grał na pianinie?  
  
Jej siostra kompletnie nie spodziewała się takiego pytania i nie, nie wiedziała. Tak jak nie wiedziała, że relacja pomiędzy Credence’em a Gravesem była tak głęboka, że możliwe były takie rzeczy, a kiedy teraz przypomniała sobie Credence na samym końcu w metrze, desperację i ból wpływające na jego oblicze, zdenerwowała się nawet bardziej niż wcześniej - na Grindelwalda, za to, co im odebrał.  
  
  
  
Gwałtowny wdech sprawił, że obie kobiety spojrzały w stronę łóżka i wtedy Credence też na nie spojrzał, z oczami wypełnionymi zarówno skonfundowaniem, jak i paniką.  
  
\- Credence? - zaczęła ostrożnie Tina. - Już w porządku, jesteś z nami bezpieczny.  
  
Credence zamrugał na ciemnowłosą kobietę przed sobą i choć na chwilę jego myśli stały się jedną wielką trąba powietrzną, w której nic nie miało sensu, powiązał ten głos z życzliwością. Trudno było mu uwierzyć, że mógł gdziekolwiek być _bezpieczny_ , nie kiedy wszystkie jego zmysły podpowiadały mu, że jedyną rzeczą, jaką mógł zrobić, była ucieczka, ale nie miał w sobie siły, aby to zrobić, więc zdecydował, że posłucha tego głosu.  
  
Teraz pamiętał, gdzie wcześniej słyszał ten głos; to było w tym tunelu, zaraz przed tym jak rozerwano go na nic więcej poza światłem, pewnego, że ten palący ból był ostatnią rzeczą, jaką miał kiedykolwiek doświadczyć. Pierwszy raz zaczął się zastanawiać, czy naprawdę umarł, ale wtedy stało się coś niezwykłego - gdy wciąż o tym myślał, jasnowłosa kobieta na drugim krześle uśmiechnęła się do niego smutno i zaczęła odpowiadać na pytania, których nawet nie wypowiedział na głos.  
  
\- Nie, nie umarłeś, Credence - odezwała się głosem tak miłym, jak głos tej drugiej.  
  
_Ale jak, czułem się, jakbym umierał, co się stało,_ pomyślał i po tym wszystkim, co działo się z nim przez ostatnie parę tygodni, nie był zaskoczony, kiedy znów odpowiedziała na niezadane pytanie.  
  
\- Przepraszam, że nie mogę ci tego wytłumaczyć, ale naprawdę nie wiemy jak. I, skarbie, naprawdę powinieneś jeszcze trochę pospać, jeszcze przyjdzie czas, żeby to wszystko wyjaśnić, ale jest… jest coś, o czym musisz dowiedzieć się teraz. Dobrze?   
  
Credence skinął, skupiając na niej swój wzrok. Była piękna, chciałby spotkać ją wcześniej; był pewien, że wyglądała jeszcze piękniej w jasnych kolorach. Kiedy zauważył jej delikatny uśmiech zdał sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie słyszała jego myśli, jednakże gdy to zrobiła, on szybko spojrzał gdzie indziej.  
  
  
  
\- Credence - zaczęła znowu i w jej głosie coś było - nie mógł oprzeć się pokusie spojrzenia na nią ponownie.  
  
\- Musisz wiedzieć o panu Gravesie - powiedziała, gdy ta druga kobieta też na niego patrzyła, a on poczuł chłód zalegający w jego kościach. Samo usłyszenie _jego_ imienia powodowało, że jego serce biło trochę szybciej i nienawidził tego; jak jego serce najwyraźniej nie zrozumiało jeszcze, że nie było już powodu, aby ekscytować się na myśl o mężczyźnie, który go zdradził, który złamał to właśnie serce.   
  
Kobiety wymieniły spojrzenia, nim jasnowłosa kontynuowała.  
  
\- Pan Graves nigdy cię nie skrzywdził. To był ktoś inny, bardzo zły człowiek, czarnoksiężnik, który go udawał.  
  
\- Był w tym bardzo przekonujący, żadne z nas nie zauważyło, że to nie był pan Graves - odezwała się ciemnowłosa, a Credence usłyszał samooskarżenie w jej słowach. Ale nie mógł teraz o tym myśleć, bo jej słowa nie miały sensu. W ogóle.  
  
\- Credence - to była ta, która znowu mogła jakoś usłyszeć jego myśli. - Wiem, że to wiele na raz, ale… Percival Graves. Percival Graves, który był powodem tego, że ujrzałeś wszystkie te kolory, który grał dla ciebie i opiekował się tobą, nie widziałeś go od tygodni. Ten czarnoksiężnik o imieniu Grindelwald był tym, który cię skrzywdził. Wiem, że wyglądał jak pan Graves, że wydawał się nim być, ale nie był. Percival Graves, _twój_ Percival Graves nigdy by cię nie skrzywdził. Nigdy. Musisz po prostu w to uwierzyć.  
  
I gdy wsłuchiwał się w jej słowa, Credence uwierzył. W jakiś pokręcony sposób to miało sens - jak zachowanie Percivala się zmieniło, nagłe braki w kolorach, w dobroci. Credence już był pewien, że miała rację, że przez ten cały czas to nie był Percival, traktujący go tak bardzo inaczej, jednocześnie pytał sam siebie, jak w ogóle był w stanie uwierzyć, że to on. Jak mógł nie zauważyć.  
  
  
  
_Co się z nim stało?_ , pomyślał Credence, bojąc się tego pytania i nie dostał słownej wypowiedzi na swoje nieme pytanie. Kiedy Credence ujrzał smutek, współczucie na tej pięknej twarzy, poczuł, że to była odpowiedź, którą musiał zrozumieć.  
  
I jeśli to znaczyło to, co myślał, czy nie lepiej byłoby się nie obudzić, nigdy nie poczuć bólu, który teraz go przeszywał? Nie, nie byłoby lepiej, pomyślał. Bo umarłby w wierze, iż to Percival Graves go zdradził, podczas gdy teraz był przekonany, że sprawy miały się całkowicie inaczej.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Oh, don't you wonder when the light begins to fade?  
>  And the clock just makes the colours turn to gray_
> 
> \- z utworu "Golden Days" grupy Panic! at the Disco
> 
>  
> 
> Tytuł z zaczerpnięty z utworu "Blue' Troye'a Sivana.
> 
> Zapraszam do komentowania zarówno oryginału, jak i tłumaczenia ;)


	14. Może

\- On… nie żyje? - wyszeptał Credence, bo musiał wiedzieć. Musiał usłyszeć te słowa, które miały spowodować, że ta maleńka łuska nadziei w jego sercu zostanie mu odebrana; musiał usłyszeć potwierdzenie, że Percival był martwy, wtedy mógłby wykrwawić się w rozpaczy.   
  
Dwie siedzące obok jego łóżka kobiety spojrzały po sobie, nim ta ciemnowłosa, panna Tina, jak pamiętał Credence, zaczęła mu odpowiadać.   
  
\- My, Credence, my nie wiemy. Odkąd dowiedzieliśmy się, że pana Gravesa z nami nie było, że to był przez cały czas Grindelwald, szukaliśmy go, ale jak dotąd nikt go nie znalazł.   
  
\- Więc nie wiecie, czy żyje - podsumował Credence monotonnym głosem - starał się odrzucić każdą cząstkę nadziei, która wdzierała się do jego serca, do jego głowy. To, że Percival był zaginiony, było złą wiadomością, bardzo złą. Ale i tak była lepsza niż potwierdzenie jego śmierci i Credence nie umiał się powstrzymać przed myśleniem, iż wciąż była jakaś szansa, niewielka i wyblakła, ale wciąż była szansą na to, że jeszcze kiedyś się zobaczą.    
  
\- Grindelwald twierdzi, że żyje. I jest w stanie zdradzić nam miejsce, gdzie się znajduje, o ile go czymś zainteresujemy - wyjaśniła panna Queenie.   
  
  
\- Złożył… złożył ofertę. Albo raczej powiedział, że może to zrobić - dodała panna Tina.   
  
Credence tylko patrzył na nią wielkimi oczami, niezdolny zrozumieć, dlaczego od razu mu o tym nie powiedziały, skoro była nawet najmniejsza szansa, że odzyskają Percivala. Co ważniejszego od życia Gravesa mógł chcieć ten dziwny, zły czarnoksiężnik? Czy zażądał w zamian za nie swoją wolność? Credence miał nadzieję, że nie, bo w innym wypadku musiałby zrozumieć, dlaczego ci mili ludzie, którzy wydawali się dbać o Percivala tak bardzo jak on sam, powiedzieli “nie” - podarowanie temu mężczyźnie wolności było zbyt niebezpieczne, dla wszystkich.    
  
W tej chwili Credence zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę: Percival (ten prawdziwy, Percival z kolorami - oddzielanie dwóch różnych osób w tej samej postaci nie było dla Credence’a najłatwiejsze) widziałby to w ten sam sposób. Jego Percival nie chciałby ryzykować bezpieczeństwa świata, nawet jeśli ceną byłoby jego własne życie. Na tę myśl Credence zadrżał.    
  
  
\- O co poprosił? - zapytał ostrożnie Credence. - Chce być wolny w zamian za informację, gdzie znajduje się pan Graves?   
  
\- Grindelwald, on… - panna Tina zamilkła, aby wziąć głęboki oddech. - Powiedział, że zaproponuje coś w zamian za lokalizację pana Gravesa, ale wyraził się bardzo jasno: zaproponuje to tylko tobie.   
  
\- Tylko…. tylko  _ mi _ ? - spytał Credence, przekonany, że nie dosłyszał.   
  
\- Tak, tobie - szepnęła panna Tina i bardzo ostrożnie ujęła blade ręce Credence’a w swoje. I chociaż miał taką możliwość, nie wyszarpnął się. Minęło wiele czasu, odkąd ktoś dotykał go z serdecznymi zamiarami.   
  
\- Więc muszę do niego pójść? - zapytał Credence, nie patrząc już na pannę Tinę. Sama myśl o spotkaniu z tym mężczyzną go przerażała, a bał się, że ta dzielna magiczna kobieta mogłaby zobaczyć to przerażenie w jego oczach. Nie mówiąc o pannie Queenie, która mogła wyczytać to w jego myślach.   
  
  
\- Panno Queenie - zaczął Credence, kiedy tylko o tym pomyślał. - Dlaczego nie możesz po prostu przeczytać w jego umyśle, gdzie jest Per… gdzie jest pan Graves?   
  
\- Och, mój drogi, chciałabym. Ale jest wiele sposobów, aby obronić się przed tym co robię, poza tym boje się, że ludzie powiedzą, iż są ważniejsze rzeczy do wyciągnięcia z Grindelwalda niż to, gdzie jest Percival. 

  
W jej głosie było coś, co nie spodobało się Credence’owi i wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że inni magiczni ludzie, albo przynajmniej ich większość, była pewna, iż było to bezcelowe. Że tak czy siak Percival już nie żył i że zmarnowaliby tylko swój czas i magię. Ale bez względu na to, w co ci ludzie wierzyli, Credence nie był taki jak oni. Nie obchodziła go magia ani polityka ani jego własne życie, ale musiał, naprawdę _musiał_ wiedzieć, czy Percival jeszcze żyje. Musiał go odnaleźć. Bez względu na cenę. Mógł iść do tego całego Grindelwalda i oddać mu wszystko, co miał. I kiedy ponownie spojrzał na te dwie czarownice wiedział, że one też to wiedzą.  
  
  
\- Credence, on… on będzie próbował tobą manipulować… - _i uda mu się, jak ostatnim razem_ zawisło w powietrzu, niewypowiedziane, ale Credence był pewien, że mógł wyczytać te słowa z twarzy panny Tiny.   
  
\- Muszę tam iść. Muszę spróbować - oświadczył krótko Credence, ponieważ taka była prawda.  
  
\- Nie możesz tego zrobić, _nie możesz_ tam iść - nagle w jej głosie pojawiło się coś błagającego.  
  
\- Panno Tino, czy… - Credence zawahał się, nieprzyzwyczajony do rozmowy o prywatnych rzeczach z, cóż, kimkolwiek. - Czy wiesz, co było jedną z… z najlepszych rzeczy w moim zw… związku z pa… z Percivalem? Pozwalał mi decydować. Zawsze pytał o moją zgodę, zanim mnie całował, nigdy niczego mi nie kazał ani nie zmuszał i on… Muszę to zrobić. Bo _chcę_. I ponieważ nigdy nie wybaczyłbym sobie, gdybym nie spróbował wszystkiego, żeby go uratować, _nigdy_ w życiu.  
  
  
Na twarzy panny Queenie pojawiło się coś na kształt porozumiewawczego uśmiechu i w chwili, w której chciała coś powiedzieć, otworzyły się drzwi. Do środka wszedł młody mężczyzna z miłymi oczami, patrząc mglisto w kierunku Credence’a.  
  
Miał na sobie płaszcz, jasnoniebieski, a kiedy Credence ujrzał to, pierwszy kolor od czasu, który wydawał się wiecznością, wiedział, że nigdy nic nie będzie w stanie zmienić jego decyzji co do pójścia do Grindelwalda. I zrobienia wszystkiego, co w jego mocy, aby ocalić Percivala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _When the colours turn grey and the lights all fade  
>  to black again  
> We’re in over our heads  
> But somehow we make it back again_
> 
> _Water so deep,  
>  How do we breath  
> How do we climb?_
> 
> _So we stay in this mess,  
>  This beautiful mess tonight_
> 
> _And we don’t have a thing to lose  
>  No matter what they say or do_
> 
> _I don’t want nothing more,  
>  Our love is untouchable_
> 
> _Even in the line of fire,  
>  When everything is on the wire_
> 
> _Even up against the wall,  
>  Our love is untouchable_
> 
> \- z utworu “Beautiful Mess” Kristiana Kostova
> 
>  
> 
> Jeśli to czytacie i jeszcze nie zostawiliście kudosa pod oryginałem, serdecznie tam zapraszam - każdy komentarz będzie dla autorki kolejnym powodem do szybkiego napisania kolejnego rozdziału :D  
> PS. mnie kudosy również cieszą, więc byłam za nie wdzięczna ;)


	15. Pewnego dnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za opóźnienie - miałam w ten weekend dużo spraw na głowie, a dzisiaj to już w ogóle :D

Światło słoneczne musnęło skórę Percivala. Czuł je, nawet gdy zamknął oczy - nie mógł już wtedy go  _ ujrzeć _ , niemniej jednak z pewnością tam było. Niezwykle rzadko zdarzało się, aby słońce świeciło tak mocno o tej porze roku, ale ono miało to gdzieś i wywalczyło sobie drogę przez chmury. Percival odwrócił oczy od niebieskiego nieba, które tylko w niektórych miejscach było przyprószone puchatymi białymi chmurami i skupił wzrok na młodym mężczyźnie, idącym obok niego. Credence patrzył w dal, co pozwalało Percivalowi przyglądać mu się bez ryzyka, iż chłopak to zauważy i, och, bardzo podobało mu się to, co widział.   
  
Naprawdę niezwykłe było to, jak wiele w czyimś wyglądzie mogły zmienić uczucia, nie tak marne uczucia, jak uśmiech mógł zrobić nawet więcej i kiedy Percival patrzył tak na Credence’a i dostrzegł, że jego kroki były ostrożne, ale już nie bojaźliwe, jego postawa nie tak zgarbiona jak kiedyś, lewy koniuszek jego ust nieco uniesiony, uśmiechnął się do siebie. Teraz, kiedy już go znał, nie umiał wyobrazić sobie nikogo innego obok siebie, nie chciałby nikogo innego i wiedział, że byłby tego świadom nawet gdyby nie było tam kolorów, ale Credence wniósł w jego życie cały ten niebieski i czerwony, i żółty, i wyniósł go na sam szczyt szczęścia.   
  
Ale gdyby tego dnia, który wydawał się bardziej odległy niż w rzeczywistości, niebo nie stało się niebieskie, mogliby nigdy się nie spotkać i nadal byliby nieznajomymi, mijającymi się na ulicy; może kiedyś ich spojrzenia by się skrzyżowały - ale nie mieliby pojęcia, co stracą, kiedy niewzruszeni pójdą dalej w przeciwnych kierunkach. Dlatego Percival był wdzięczny kolorom za pojawienie się w odpowiednim momencie.   
  
  
  
Jakoś nigdy nie należał do ludzi, którzy wybiegają planami daleko w przyszłość, nie kiedy chodziło o życie prywatne (z jego pracą było wręcz przeciwnie), ale nie uważał tego za potrzebne. Najważniejsze, że Credence był z nim, a kiedy Percival o tym pomyślał, Credence spojrzał na niego z iskrą w oku i starszy mężczyzna od razu wiedział, że z nim zostanie. Nie umiał myśleć o niczym, co mogło ich rozdzielić, nie kiedy Credence patrzył na niego w  _ ten sposób _ , nie kiedy czuł w klatce piersiowej ciepło tak wielkie, że żółte słońce nie potrafiło nawet zbliżyć się do tego poziomu.   
  
Percival posłał Credence’owi uśmiech i, och, jak bardzo chciał złapać go za rękę i trzymać tak, aby wszyscy zobaczyli, że są razem. Zamiast tego zasugerował, żeby przeszli się przez park, co dawało im kilka minut w tylko swoim towarzystwie. Credence spojrzał w dół, na swoje buty, z lekkim rumieńcem na policzkach i Percival delektował się tym soczystym kolorem, tym jak bardzo kontrastował z jego skórą, która nie była już tak blada jak kiedyś.   
  
Wkrótce, kiedy zamiast ludzi otoczyły ich drzewa w różnych odcieniach szarości, Credence przybliżył się do Percivala, a ich ramiona otarły się o siebie nieco. Percival musnął kciukiem wierzch dłoni Credence’a, co spowodowało jego dreszcze. Kontynuowali swój spacer aż do jeziora, jego ciemnoniebieska powierzchnia mieniła się w słońcu. Młodszy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się na ten widok, wyglądając na tak zadowolonego i szczęśliwego, że czarodziej doznał olśnienia - powinni wybrać się kiedyś na wakacje. Był pewien, iż Credence nigdy nie wyjechał poza miasto, a on sam już od lat nie skupił się na czymś innym poza pracą. Kiedyś naprawdę powinni wziąć parę dni wolnego, tylko we dwóch. Zatrzymał tę myśl gdzieś w tyle umysłu, aby powrócić do niej, kiedy tylko praca mu na to pozwoli i kiedy będzie w stanie polepszyć trochę sytuację Credence’a. Ale na razie było dobrze - miły spacer wystarczył, aby nacieszyć się swoim towarzystwem i niebieskim, niebieskim niebem.

  
  
  
  
Percival nie był pewien, czy ten dzień był prawdziwy, czy był może snem albo czymś, co jego umysł wytworzył, bo równie dobrze mogło się to dziać. Miał nadzieję, że był prawdziwy - nawet jeśli chodziło tylko o sposób, w jaki Credence się wtedy uśmiechał, tak szczerze, tak pięknie. Percival nie chciałby stracić tego uśmiechu, nawet gdyby był tylko gdzieś w jego pamięci.   
  
.   
  
Ale teraz był niemal przekonany, że nie zobaczy już uśmiechu Credence’a, że Grindelwald zapomniał o nim i zostawił go na śmierć, i nic nie mogło tego zmienić. Był bezsilny, samotny i ledwie żywy, zaczął się zastanawiać, czy przejście z jego obecnego stanu, tego bycia spowitym w sny i wspomnienia, do tego innego miejsca bolałoby, co czekałoby tam na niego… A zatracanie się we wspomnieniach najpiękniejszego uśmiechu, jaki widział, nie było najgorszym sposobem na odejście...


	16. Wszystko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence odwiedza Grindelwalda...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak widać, autorka powraca, ja powracam... Coraz lepsze rzeczy dzieją się z tym opowiadaniem :D

– Życzę ci tyle szczęścia, ile jest na tym świecie – rzekł Newt Scamander do Credence’a, nim nieco niezręcznie potrząsnął jego dłonią.   
  
Podczas ostatnich paru dni młody czarodziej zyskał jego wielką sympatię. Wydawało się, iż mieli wspólną cechę: tę częstą niepewność, co odpowiedzieć w trakcie rozmowy, co uspokajała Credence’a i kiedy Newt zapoznał go z, jak się z początku wydawało, gałęzią drzewa, która okazała się być najbardziej uroczą istotą, jaką kiedykolwiek widział, jego twarz rozjaśnił pierwszy od długiego czasu uśmiech.   
  
Poprzedniego wieczora zaraz po tym, jak siostry Goldstein położyły się do łóżek, Newt zaoferował Credence’owi, że gdyby potrzebował kiedyś kwatery, to zawsze jest mile widziany w jego walizce oraz domu po drugiej stronie oceanu. Sposób, w jaki to powiedział, sugerował, iż nie jest to coś, o czym powinni teraz myśleć, za co Credence był mu wdzięczny – oczywiście wiedział, że jeśli zdecydowałby się wycofać, Newt służyłby mu pomocą, ale cieszyło go, iż jego przyjaciel  _ wie _ , że Credence ma jeszcze wiele rzeczy do zrobienia.   
  
Gdyby nie martwił się tak o Percy’ego i swoje nadchodzące spotkanie z kimś, kto najwyraźniej był najgorszą osobą w całym magicznym świecie, więcej radości sprawiłby mu fakt, że po raz pierwszy w jego życiu pojawili się ludzie, których mógł nazywać swoimi przyjaciółmi. Miał nadzieję, że później znajdzie na to czas. Kiedy odzyska Percivala, co liczyło się teraz najbardziej.   
  
  
Po pożegnaniu z Newtem nadeszła kolej na wejście do torebki panny Queenie, zaczarowanej tą samą magią, która pozwalała Scamanderowi nosić przy sobie całe zwierzęce królestwo najbardziej fantastycznych stworzeń. Pomysł, który uwzględniał użycie newtowej walizki, został prędko odrzucony, a wymowna wymiana spojrzeń między Newtem i panną Tiną dała Credence’owi do zrozumienia, iż nie była to bezpodstawna decyzja. Jednak pytanie o to mogło okazać się nie na miejscu, a poza tym nie wydawało się zbyt ważne w obliczu tworzenia planu, który miał na celu odnalezienie Percivala.   
  
Credence niespokojnie czekał w środku ów walizki, starając się nie myśleć o tym, co miało się za chwilę stać. Skupianie się na bliskim spotkaniu z mężczyzną, którego zdjęcie widział w gazecie, z białymi włosami i szalonym wzrokiem przywołującym dreszcze na skórze Barebone’a, a którego on przez ostatnie tygodnie brał za Percy’ego wciąż było trudne. Analizując tamten czas Credence dostrzegał tak wiele rzeczy, które zmieniły się w jego zachowanie, lecz mimo to… Nie zważając na słowa swoich nowych przyjaciół Credence nie mógł powstrzymać się przed obwinianiem samego siebie za to, iż nie niczego wcześniej nie zauważył, a raczej za brak zaufania do swoich instynktów, które w kółko szeptały, że coś jest nie tak.   
  
A teraz Percival był zaginiony, prawdopodobnie sam i w potrzebie –  _ lecz żywy _ , musiał być żywy. Nie tylko dlatego, że serce Credence’a nie umiałoby tego przeżyć, ale również dlatego, że gdyby było inaczej, on nie byłby w stanie tak ostro widzieć bardzo soczystego błękitu płaszcza Newta. Blaknięcie kolorów było wskazówką, znakiem, iż coś było nie na swoim miejscu, a teraz, odzyskawszy tę jedną barwę w całej swojej okazałości, młody mężczyzna był pewien, że wszystko szło w dobrym kierunku. Będzie walczył i nieważne, że tak bardzo bał się zbliżającej się wielkimi krokami rozmowy, ponieważ odzyska Percivala Gravesa. Nawet jeśli ceną byłoby wszystko, co miał, on byłby w stanie ją zapłacić. I z tą silną determinacją wydostał się z torebki panny Queenie.   
  
Szybciej niż się spodziewał, Credence znalazł się na tym samym piętrze, na którym przetrzymywano Grindelwalda i nim przystąpił do następnego punktu ich planu, wziął głęboki oddech. Jeden z czarodziejów pilnujących celi czarnoksiężnika korzystał aktualnie z przerwy na lunch, co było głównym powodem, dla którego wybrali akurat tę porę dnia, a panna Tina podeszła do jego kolegi, by z nim porozmawiać. Miała na sobie sukienkę pożyczoną od swojej siostry, a na ustach uśmiech, który był według Credence’a kompletnie fałszywy (Barebone spędził z nią już tyle czasu, iż nie miał problemów z rozpoznaniem mimiki jej twarzy), lecz mężczyzna zdawał się tego nie zauważać i gdy Tina poprosiła go o krótki spacer, chętnie się zgodził.   
  
Credence i Queenie mieli drogę wolną; nie musieli zamieniać ze sobą żadnych słów – przedyskutowali olbrzymią liczbę możliwości i dzięki temu chłopak wiedział, że panna Goldstein zostanie w jego myślach. Jeśli będzie potrzebował pomocy, nie musi mówić tego na głos – ona pojawi się obok niego w momencie. Blondynka przytuliła go mocno, nim ucałowała jego policzek, po czym posłała mu uśmiech tak pokrzepiający, że on sam się uśmiechnął. Twarz Queenie wydawała się mówić  _ Poradzisz sobie _ i tak, Credence był przekonany, że sobie poradzi. Co miał do stracenia? A nawet gdyby, to czy brałby to w ogóle pod uwagę, skoro już wkrótce miał zawalczyć o wszystko?   
  
  
Odszedł kilka kroków od Queenie, zanim zatrzymał się przed małym okienkiem, które pozwalało mu zajrzeć do celi Grindelwalda i okazało się, iż czarodziej już na niego patrzy. Te oczy wyglądały gorzej na żywo niż na zdjęciach, które widział, pełne szaleństwa, lecz Credence nie mógł odwrócić wzroku.   
  
– Witam, witam, witam – przywitał go Grindelwald z promiennym uśmiechem i jakaś malutka część Credence’a od razu zapragnęła od razu uciec.   
  
– Słyszałem, że możesz mi powiedzieć, gdzie znajduje się pan Graves? – zapytał zamiast tego, dumny z faktu, iż jego głos zabrzmiał bardzo stabilnie.   
  
Jednak Grindelwald zignorował jego słowa.   
  
– Chcieliby wrzucić cię tu do mnie, wiesz, siostry Goldstein i cała reszta mogą wydać ci się teraz pomocne, ale zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, prawda, Credence? Z pewnością powinieneś. Ci ludzie nie są twoimi przyjaciółmi i martwię się, że jesteś zbyt głupi, by tego nie zauważać. Boją się ciebie. I powinni.   
  
Credence się tego spodziewał. Cóż, może nie dokładnie takich słów, ale Grindelwalda, który będzie próbował zbić go z pantałyku, przestraszyć, manipulować. Lecz mu się to nie uda.   
  
– Panie Grindelwaldzie – och, jak ciężko było pozostać uprzejmym. – Jeśli chce mi pan coś powiedzieć, proszę to teraz zrobić. W przeciwnym razie powrócę do swoich… do ludzi, których nie obchodzę.   
  
– Och, Credence, tak bardzo starasz się być dzielny… Tęskniłem za tobą.   
  
Z poczuciem beznadziei Credence zdał sobie sprawę, że Grindelwald nic mu nie powie. Może miał nadzieję na kolejną okazję, by pokpić, lecz nie dziś. I nie z niego. Zastanawiało go tylko, czy powinien po prostu odejść, gdy czarnoksiężnik znów się odezwał, wskazując dłońmi na cały budynek.   
  
–  _ Ich _ magia nie będzie w stanie odnaleźć twojego cennego Percy’ego. Ale może twoja będzie? Nie próbuj udawać kogoś innego, skarbie. Nie powstrzymuj swojego wewnętrznego potwora. To właśnie nim jesteś. Zaakceptuj to, a może zyskasz szansę na znalezienie go. Gdy mówiłem o interesie, nie miałem na myśli wydostania się stąd. Cóż, przynajmniej nie w tej chwili i nie z pomocą tych głupców. Nie, chcę tylko, byś obiecał mi, że uwolnisz tego potwora, a powiadam ci – znajdziesz to, czego tak desperacko szukasz. To dość sprawiedliwa transakcja, czyż nie, skarbie?   
  
Przezwisko wywołało u Credence’a dreszcz i przez chwilę nie potrafił skupić się na teraźniejszości, nie zatonąć we wspomnieniach, przez które świerzbiła go skóra. To Grindelwald przywrócił go do świata żywych poprzez kontynuowanie swojego monologu i perskie oko.    
  
– Ja, z kolei, nigdy nie prosiłbym cię, byś się zmienił. Bądź tym, kim jesteś głęboko w środku, a możesz mieć wszystko, czego zapragniesz. Nawet jeśli jest to ten nieudacznik, który nie próbował walczyć, by do ciebie wrócić.   
  
– Kłamiesz – odparł Credence pewien, że to co mówi jest prawdą.   
  
– Hmmmm – uśmiechnął się okrutnie Grindelwald, nim mówił dalej raczej radosnym głosem. – Może tak, a może nie. Może dobry Percy krzyczał z bólu gorszego od naszych najlepszych klątw torturujących, gdy powiedziałem mu, jak dobrze smakowałeś i że nie miałeś pojęcia, że nie byłeś z nim, a ze mną. A może już bardziej nie mogło mu nie zależeć; cieszył się, że w końcu pozbył się ciężaru, którym dla niego byłeś. Nigdy się nie dowiesz, prawda?   
  
Credence poczuł, jak paznokcie wbijają mi się w skórę dłoni, kiedy zaciskał pięści. Tego właśnie chciał czarnoksiężnik, zdenerwować go w tym miejscu, gdzie jego obscurus mógł Bóg wie co spowodować, ale on nie mógł się poddać. Lecz było tak  _ ciężko _ , a kiedy Grindelwald wspomniał o Percym krzyczącym z bólu, Credence mógł poczuć swoją czerwoną, czerwoną wściekłość barwiącą się czernią na rogach.   
  
Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu Credence zapragnął naprawdę kogoś zabić, zetrzeć ten złośliwy uśmiech z twarzy Grindelwalda, ale czegoś pragnął jeszcze bardziej. Dlatego odwrócił się i odszedł bez spoglądania przez ramię.   
  
Ich plan mówił, iż miał spotkać się z siostrami Goldstein tuż za klatką schodową na drugim piętrze, ale nie mógł teraz tego zrobić. Nie kiedy był przekonany, iż to, co pozostało, by odnaleźć Percivala, musiał zrobić sam i nie było ani chwili do stracenia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I thought you'd lead me when life's misleading  
>  That's when I miss you most_
> 
> _Every now and then I'm drawn to places  
>  Where I hear your voice or see your face and   
> Every little thought will lead me right back to you_
> 
> _You said I had one life and a true heart  
>  I tried my best and I came so far   
> But you will never know   
> Cause you let me walk this road alone_
> 
>  
> 
> \- z utworu "You let me walk alone" Michaela Schulte'a


	17. Proszę

  
W opuszczonym zaułku, nie tak różniącym się od tego, w którym kiedyś spotykał się z Percym, kiedy wszystko było w porządku (kiedy wszystko było wspaniałe), Credence zamknął oczy. I wraz z głębokim oddechem pozwolił przejąć nad sobą kontrolę mrokowi, który szamotał się w nim od rozmowy z Grindelwaldem. Tym razem czuł się inaczej – nie poddawał się, lecz bardziej obejmował swoją magię.   
  
_ Moja magia _ , ta myśl wciąż była dla niego tak bardzo obca, a jednak powoli zaczynał się do niej przyzwyczajać. Skoro na świecie było tyle magii, skoro kolory mogły wywrócić czyjeś życie do góry nogami, skoro coś tak niepojętego jak miłość naprawdę istniało – dlaczego to nie mogłoby być prawdą? Dlaczego nie mógłby być w stanie wzlecieć i uratować Percivala?   
  
Credence był świadom, że postępował według rad Grindelwalda, ale wiedział również, gdzieś w głębi swojego serca i z całą pewnością, iż powinien kierować się na północ, iż to było właściwe rozwiązanie. Tak, czarnoksiężnik miał rację w paru sprawach. Wspomniał, że Credence jest niebezpieczny i że ludzie powinni się go bać. Lecz nie wiedział o najważniejszym – jeśli ktoś powinien się bać Credence’a, to tym kimś był on sam.   
  
Powinien błagać los o trzymanie go z daleka od Barebone’a i Percivala. Tak, Credence władał magią i był świadom, iż mogła być ona ciemniejsza, bardziej spaczona niż magia innych ludzi, ale to nie znaczyło, że nie mógł z jej pomocą chronić tego, co kochał. Miał zamiar walczyć o odzyskanie Percivala, a gdy uda mu się to osiągnąć, będzie go chronił. I niech całe zło tego świata trzyma się od nich z daleka, dla własnego bezpieczeństwa.   
  
  
Gdy Credence szybował nad pewną wsią w postaci ciemnej chmury, wypełniał go głęboki spokój. Był przekonany, iż dzień należał do niego, iż w końcu uda mu się wszystko naprawić – odzyska Percivala,  _ swojego Percivala _ . Nic innego się nie liczyło.   
  
Nastało jasne popołudnie, słońce mocno przygrzewało, kiedy ciałem Credence’a wstrząsnął dreszcz przeświadczenia, a on – podążając za magicznym szeptem, który zdawał się wydobywać z głębi jego serca – skierował się w stronę domu, stojącego samotnie pośród mrocznych drzew. To było właściwe miejsce, wiedział to,  _ czuł _ to, a słońce – tak jasnożółte jak nigdy wcześniej – wydawało się z nim zgadzać.   
  
Zbliżył się do budynku znów w formie chudego, młodego mężczyzny, lecz z szeptem czarnej magii wciąż pod skórą. Prawdopodobnie dawała mu coś w rodzaju pewności siebie, że nie wchodzi w możliwą pułapkę całkowicie bezbronny. Magia obroniłaby go, Credence był tego pewien, gdy stąpał po suchej ziemi; spojrzał na rozbite szyby starych okien. Dom sprawiał wrażenie opuszczonego, pustego.   
  
Credence nie umiał powiedzieć, jak wyobrażał sobie miejsce, do którego prowadziłaby jego podróż, lecz nie tak. Mały, drewniany dom, który wyglądał, jakby byle burza z odrobiną determinacji mogła zmieść go z powierzchni ziemi. Nie był to ogromny, magiczny zamek ani onieśmielający budynek więzienny. A mimo to Credence  _ wiedział _ , iż trafił w sedno.   
  
  
Stare drzwi zaskrzypiały nieprzyjemnie, gdy Credence otworzył je ostrożnie i wszedł do zabałaganionego salonu. Dawno temu ktoś pewnie tu mieszkał i może to miejsce wyglądało wtedy jak dom, ale czas pozostawił za sobą jedynie kurz, pajęczyny i połamane meble. Z kuchni uciekał cuchnący zapach, malutki pokój z łóżkiem musiał służyć niegdyś za sypialnię, była też łazienka – wszystko wyglądało, jak gdyby porzucono je lata temu; nigdzie ani śladu żywej duszy. Nie wyglądało to jak miejsce, którego mógł użyć Grindelwald, miejsce, w którym mógł być więziony Percival Graves. Myśli Credence’a zamieniły się w istną szamotaninę, a on sam bliski był desperacji. Może to jednak nie było właściwie miejsce.   
  
W rogu kuchni, w części ukryte za kredensem, stały drzwi. Drzwi, które musiały prowadzić do piwnicy. Credence poczuł, jak jego serce przyspiesza, gdy podążał w ich stronę, a kiedy wyciągnął ku nim dłoń, ta drżała. Niepewnymi palcami przekręcił klamkę i przywitała go ciemność czarna jak smoła. Odnalazł schody i ostrożnie po nich zszedł. Gdy dotarł na dół i znów wyciągnął ręce, poczuł przed sobą metal. Kolejne drzwi, tym razem zamknięte na klucz. Próbował obrócić klamkę, z coraz większą determinacją, lecz ta nie miała zamiaru się ruszyć. Drzwi pozostały zamknięte. Credence westchnął i oparł głowę o zimny metal. Był tak blisko, lecz nie mógł pokonać bariery w postaci drzwi. A może mógł?   
  
Słaby uśmiech wpłynął na jego usta, gdy uderzyła w niego nagła myśl; zamknął oczy i kolejny raz pozwolił swojemu ciału zmienić postać. W formie czarnego dymu prześlizgnął się przez cieniutką szparę między drzwiami a ścianą.   
  
  
Jego ludzkie oczy prędko przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności, więc był w stanie się rozejrzeć. Objąć wzrokiem niewielkie pomieszczenie i jego wnętrze. Sędziwa miotła, kredens, jakieś pudła – nic, co miałoby znaczenie. Tylko jedna rzecz miała i był nią kształt ludzkiego ciała, które dojrzał Credence, zwinięte w kłębek w najdalszym kącie. Ludzki kształt, który musiał być Percivalem Gravesem.   
  
– Percy? Percy, słyszysz mnie?   
  
Barebone upadł obok niego na kolana; drżącymi palcami dotknął materiału płaszcza, który tak dobrze pamiętał, choć wtedy był on cały i nietknięty, a nie podarty i brudny. Lecz co znaczył zniszczony płaszcz, gdy w środku niego znajdował się Percival Graves?   
  
– Percival? – Credence niemal zaszlochał, nieświadom spływających mu po policzkach łez.   
  
Credence obejmował teraz Percivala, dostrzegając z rosnącym przerażeniem, jak chudy był, jak zimny. Wcześniej musiał pozostać twardy, przy dziewczętach i Grindelwadzie, ale teraz czuł, jak jego odwaga kruszy się, robiąc miejsce dla niekończącej się bezsilności.    
  
–  _ Proszę,  _ obudź się.   
  
  
Nigdy nie bał się tak bardzo, jak w tym momencie, kiedy sięgnął ku ręce Percivala, by wyczuć puls, lecz wiedział, że i tak musiał to zrobić. Musiał wiedzieć.   
  
Ręce Percivala były ciasno związane sznurem, skóra wokół jego nadgarstków przerwana i zakrwawiona i przez chwilę Credence nic nie czuł.   
  
To  _ nie mogło _ być prawdą. Nie po tym wszystkim, co razem przeszli, nie z jego przekonaniem, że wszystko się ułoży. Credence nie zwracał uwagi na łzy, wciąż płynące strumykami po jego policzkach, na dreszcze, które wstrząsały jego ciałem – teraz liczył się tylko Percival i to, jak potwornie nieruchomy był. Świat rozpadał się na jego oczach.   
  
Ale wtedy coś poczuł. Ledwo zauważalny, wytrącony z rytmu, lecz wspaniały, niesamowity  _ puls _ .   
  
– Żyjesz – wyszeptał, pochylając się, by miękko ucałować Percivala we włosy. – Żyjesz, a ja cię kocham.   
  
A potem powieki Percivala zaczęły się ruszać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Love is the light  
>  Scaring darkness away, yeah_
> 
> _I'm so in love with you  
>  Purge the soul   
> Make love your goal_
> 
> _The power of love  
>  A force from above   
> Cleaning my soul   
> Flame on burn desire   
> Love with tongues of fire   
> Purge the soul   
> Make love your goal_
> 
> _I'll protect you from the hooded claw  
>  Keep the vampires from your door   
> When the chips are down   
> I'll be around with my undying   
> Death defying love for you_
> 
>  
> 
> \- z utworu "The Power of Love" od Frankie goes to Hollywood
> 
> Komentarze przynoszą mi dużo radości, więc nie wstydźcie się :D


	18. Zielony

Percival otworzył oczy i Credence miał wrażenie, jakby jego serce przestało bić. Jakim cudem tak niedawno temu pomylił z nim Grindelwalda, to niepojęte – teraz, patrząc prosto w percivalowe oczy i widząc w nich miłość, tak wyraźną wśród strachu, desperacji i niedowierzania, wiedział, że czarnoksiężnikowi nigdy nie udało się nawet podrobić sposobu, w jaki Percy zwykł na niego patrzeć. Bo nie było to zachowanie, a czyste uczucie. Takie, którego nie dało się sfałszować.   
  
Zabrakło mu słów, więc po prostu patrzył na Percivala, niezdolny uwierzyć, iż naprawdę trzymał go w ramionach. Kiedy mężczyzna z widocznym wysiłkiem uniósł wciąż związane ręce, Credence złapał je swoimi i złączył ich palce, uśmiechając się przez łzy.   
  
– Tak bardzo się bałem, że już nigdy więcej cię nie zobaczę – wyszeptał i wcale nie poczuł się zaskoczony tym, jak niepewny był jego głos.    
  
– Och, Credence – odparł Percival, po czym się uśmiechnął. Nawet w tej sytuacji, w ciemnej piwnicy i z taką ilością niepewności wokół nich, Credence rozpłynął się nad tym widokiem.   
  
  
– Mój drogi, jak bardzo chciałbym jeszcze raz cię ujrzeć, choćby ten jeden, ostatni raz.   
  
Credence zamarł i zapytał z niedowierzaniem: – O czym ty mówisz?   
  
– Wiem, że tak naprawdę cię tu nie ma; to niemożliwe. – Kolejny uśmiech, tym razem smutny. – Nie zrozum mnie źle, ukochany, cieszę się, że nie musisz tu ze mną przebywać, ale chciałbym... – zakaszlał. – Chciałbym móc ci powiedzieć–

  
Barebone potrząsnął głową i ostrożnie położył drżący palec na ustach Percivala.   
  
– Proszę, proszę, przestań. Jestem tu i przepraszam, że dopiero teraz, ale to ja, Percivalu, naprawdę tu jestem.   
  
– Nie brzmisz jak Credence, którego on zazwyczaj mi przysyła. Może śnię? Albo jesteś aniołem?   
  
Gdy tak mówił, jego powieki zaczęły opadać i chociaż Credence nie chciał przestraszyć go ze względu na osłabiony stan, w jakim przebywał, nie miał innego wyjścia jak potrząsnąć jego ramionami. Kiedy Percy otworzył na powrót oczy, chłopak przysunął się do niego, niemal dotykając jego nosa swoim i mówił dalej. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy kiedykolwiek w życiu miał coś tak ważnego do powiedzenia.   
  
  
– Percivalu Gravesie, chcę, abyś mnie posłuchał. Jestem tu. Nie jestem iluzją, z pewnością też nie aniołem, lecz Credence’em. Kocham cię. Tak, bardzo, bardzo mocno i przepraszam, że nie zdałem sobie sprawy, iż to nie ty spotykałeś się ze mną przez ostatnie tygodnie, choć było tyle wskazówek, a on nigdy nie spojrzał na mnie tak, jak ty. Wiem, że władam magią i jestem zdolny do okropnych rzeczy, ale wiem też, że to w porządku, bo świat nie jest już taki potworny. Nie–nie wiem, jak ci to powiedzieć, ale  _ kocham  _ cię. Słońce nigdy nie było tak żółte jak dziś, a ja nigdy nie kochałem cię mocniej. Ty i ja, wydostaniemy się z tego razem, a niebo znów będzie tak niezwykle niebieskie jak w dniu, w którym się poznaliśmy. A ja złapię cię za rękę i nigdy nie puszczę.   
  
Wziął niepewny wdech, gdy tylko dokończył ostatnie zdanie, po czym wyczekująco spojrzał na Percivala. Percivala, z którego oka uciekła samotna łezka.   
  
– Credence? – zapytał i Barebone widział to w jego oczach, widział, że mu uwierzył.   
  
– Tak, jestem tu – odpowiedział i przybliżył się jeszcze bardziej do twarzy, którą tak mocno kochał. Percival patrzył na niego w szoku i z miłością, a sekundę przed tym, jak ich usta się spotkały, malutki uśmiech przebiegł po jego ustach i jego powieki opadły niczym kurtyna.   
  
Ich pierwszy od tygodni pocałunek był niemal niczym poza całusem, lecz znaczył tak wiele.   
  
  
Siedzieli chwilę, stykając się czołami i Credence w końcu mógł swobodnie odetchnąć.   
  
– Myślisz, że mógłbyś mi pomóc… – Percival przerwał i uniósł ręce, a chłopak w mig zrozumiał, o co chodzi.   
  
– Tak, oczywiście, daj mi chwilę – rozejrzał się po małej piwnicy, zaglądnął w kredens i pudełka, ale wszystko okazało się puste; nigdzie nic ostrego, by przerwać percivalowe więzy.   
  
– Na górze jest kuchnia, poszukam tam jakiegoś noża czy czegoś podobnego – oznajmił i już niemal był na nogach, kiedy dostrzegł ten wyraz oczu Percivala.   
  
Mężczyzna nie pisnął słowem, lecz drżał, a jego oczy wydawały się krzyczeć.  _ Proszę, nie odchodź; proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie tu samego _ . Był bledszy niż wcześniej, a łza, która groziła ucieczką z jego oka, wydawała się ostrzem w sercu Credence’a.   
  
Barebone przyciągnął go do siebie, zauważył, jak bardzo się trzęsą. Starał się przypomnieć sobie, co starszy mężczyzna zwykł robić, gdy to on źle się czuł, ale jedyną rzeczą, jaka przychodziła mu do głowy, były te chwile, gdy Percival głaskał go po włosach, więc próbował je odwzorować. Wydawało się, że Percy lgnął do jego dotyku i Credence nie mógł powstrzymać się przed złożeniem na czubku jego głowy pocałunku.   
  
– Nie zostawię cię – wyszeptał i Percival skinął. Większość przerażenia zniknęła z jego oczu, co było dla bruneta niesamowitą ulgą.   
  
  
Pomógł mu wstać i objął go wpół. Powoli przeszli przez piwnicę, Percival opierał się ciężko o Credence’a. Czarodziej nie był pewien, co było nie tak z jego prawą nogą ani jak ją uszkodził, ale gdy tylko przenosił na nią swój ciężar, czuł ból w całym ciele. Większy od tego, który i tak odczuwał.   
  
Gdy dotarli do schodów, Percival był całkowicie wyczerpany, ale starał się tego nie okazywać, tak jak starał się stłumić skowyt, który przeciskał się przez jego zaciśnięte wargi, kiedy musiał użyć bolącej nogi na trzecim stopniu. Obie nie działały do końca dobrze, ale Credence wiedział, jak ich wydostać.   
  
Po, jak się wydawało, godzinach w końcu dotarli na szczyt schodów i weszli do małej kuchni, a Percival z pomocą Credence’a opadł na drewniane krzesło. Już miał zamknąć oczy z wycieńczenia, gdy coś zauważył. Na przeciwległej ścianie znajdowało się okno i przez nie prześwitywało niebieskie,  _ niebieskie _ niebo.   
  
  
Credence przeciął więzy zardzewiałym nożem, podczas gdy drugi mężczyzna wciąż patrzył za okno. Drgnął, kiedy Barebone uniósł sznur, który głęboko wtarł się w jego skórę i świetle dnia brunet był w stanie dostrzec każdy siniak kolorujący najwyraźniej całe ciało Percivala. Cienie pod jego oczami, niesforne włosy, zapadnięta twarz. Ale najważniejsze było to, że wyglądał jak  _ Percy _ , a to było wspaniałe.   
  
Ostatecznie Percival przeniósł wzrok z okna na swoje palce, eksperymentalnie nimi poruszając. Dłoń Credence’a unosiła się jedynie cal od nich, więc mężczyzna ujął ją, przysuwając do swoich ust.   
  
– Dziękuję ci tak bardzo, ukochany – wyszeptał, nim pocałował jej wierzch.   
  
Credence zarumienił się i już miał odpowiedzieć, kiedy z zewnątrz dobiegł do nich jakiś dźwięk.   
  


  
– Co to było? – zapytał Barebone, rozglądając się nerwowo.   
  
Percival potrząsnął głową, dając znak, iż również nie ma pojęcia. Czekali w milczeniu przez chwilę, skupiając się wyłącznie na swoim słuchu, lecz niczego więcej nie usłyszeli.   
  
– Rozejrzę się – powiedział Credence, ściskając dłoń drugiego mężczyzny. – Zaraz wrócę.   
  
Pochylił się, by złożyć na ustach Percivala szybki pocałunek, po czym skierował się ku drzwiom.   
  
– Credence?   
  
Barebone odwrócił się ponownie.   
  
– Bądź ostrożny. Proszę.   
  
– Będę – odparł, walcząc z pragnieniem podejścia do Percivala i przytulenia go.   
  
Oddychając głęboko, wyszedł na zewnątrz i rozejrzał się. A to, co zobaczył, niemal zatrzymało jego serce.   
  
  
Pomiędzy drzewami, parę metrów dalej, Credence dostrzegł osobę. Wszędzie rozpoznałby te białe włosy, to szalone spojrzenie. Grindelwald uśmiechał się w kierunku Credence’a, który poczuł, jak robi mu się zimno. Czarnoksiężnik przekroczył linię drzew, podchodząc do niego i jedyną myślą Credence’a było, by pozostać pomiędzy nim a małym, drewnianym domkiem. By powstrzymać go od zbliżenia się do Percivala.   
  
– Widzę, że poszedłeś za moją radą i sam odnalazłeś drogę. Och, jestem dumny – odezwał się wesoło Grindelwald.   
  
Nie dostał odpowiedzi; Credence jedynie patrzył na niego w niedowierzaniu.   
  
– Credence, posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Wiesz, że chcę dla ciebie tego, co najlepsze, że chcę ci tylko pomóc, chcę złożyć ci kolejną ofertę. Tym razem prawdziwą. Przyłącz się do mnie, a razem będziemy niepokonani. Użyj swojej magii, aby mi pomóc i już nigdy nikt nie będzie w stanie cię skrzywdzić.   
  
Credence coraz mniej i mniej temu wierzył.   
  
  
– Jak _ śmiesz _ ? – zaczął.   
  
Zaskoczenie Grindelwalda reakcją Barebone’a było widoczne jedynie w niewielkim drgnięciu jego uśmiechu. Lecz on je dostrzegł. I jedynie go rozwścieczyło, bo  _ jakim prawem i cudem ten łachman spodziewa się, że Credence się do niego przyłączy? Z własnej woli? Po tym wszystkim? _

  
– Ty – kontynuował. –  _ Ty _ mnie skrzywdziłeś. Nas. Nigdy nie będę po twojej stronie. Nawet na moment mojego życia.   
  
Grindelwald kiwnął głową.   
  
– Cóż, to… przykre – odparł, wzruszając ramionami.   
  
Credence słyszał dudniąca mu w uszach krew. To było tak niespodziewane; myślał, że jak odnajdzie Percivala, to wszystko jakoś się ułoży. Nie myślał zbyt wiele o Grindelwaldzie, a przynajmniej już nie tak dużo – znajdował się w magicznym więzieniu, a oni byli wolni. Albo przynajmniej tak się im wydawało. Doszli tak daleko, a ponieważ znów zobaczył Percivala, Credence  _ wiedział _ , iż jakoś im się uda. Grindelwaldowi nigdy nie udało się rozdzielić ich na stałe, nigdy mu się nie uda. Przynajmniej nie dostanie Percivala: Credence o to zadba. Będzie  _ walczył _ .   
  
Wstrzymywał oddech, czekał na to, co nastąpi. Grindelwald oblizał wargi, przechylając głowę, po czym zaczął mamrotać słowa, których Credence nie rozumiał.   
  
  
Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pamiętał Credence, był błysk zielonego światła.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I know I'll never forget  
>  That day the first time we met   
> We've come a long way since then   
> And I would do it all again   
> From your very first smile   
> I knew that I'd walk a mile   
> See, it's for real when you know   
> You never wanna let go_
> 
> _No matter what comes our way  
>  I feel like you're here to stay   
> You were there right from the start   
> And let me inside your heart   
> After all this time   
> I hate the sound of goodbye_
> 
> \- z utworu "When We're Old" autorstwa Ievy Zasimauskaitė


End file.
